


Teacher's Pet

by master_of_the_sea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_the_sea/pseuds/master_of_the_sea
Summary: Hannibal is a psychology teacher at Wills high school. Will is a bright boy who grows up poor with no father around. Will and Hannibal are drawn to each other. Day by day they grow fonder of each other. Then Hannibal feels bad about Will being alone on Christmas and invites him to his house. After a fall Hannibal makes Will stay with him to make sure he is alright. Blossoming a new chapter in their lives. Of course, nothing is perfect and as complicated as their situation is, how long will it take for everything to fall apart? What does the future hold for these men?





	1. Chapter 1

Senior year of high school is going to be tough for Will Graham. He recently moved to a new city which means that he will be attending a new school. Will hated moving even though dad says it's for the best which usually means he lost his job and time to leave to find another. His father always tries to hide that. When Will was little he was easier to convince, but now he knows exactly why they move so much. Changing schools was stressful on Will, he has amazing grades and moving to a new school with new rules makes it difficult for him to keep his grades up. He manages through with flying colors. Every year he has gotten a 4.0 nothing lower. They usually moved a lot when Will was in middle school. This is the first time he has moved during high school. He unpacks his one box and sets his backpack on the floor.   
"You have mail" his father hands Will an envelope "it's from the high school, probably your schedule for the year"   
"Yeah" Will starts to open the envelope it has been a while since he signed up for school and he forgot what classes he signed up for. Will was especially surprised when he saw that he signed up for a psychology class for the semester, but anyway it's worth a shot. This year is going to be an amazing year, Will can feel it. He smiles and gets ready for his first day of school in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes are easy to locate and his locker is in a convenient spot. Today was a slow day the only class left before lunch is psychology, Will sighed and walked to the room. The room was bland, typical. There wasn't a lot of students. He picked his seat in the front of the room because everybody picked the middle and back rows. This was strange, who is this teacher. Will was finally set for class when the bell rang and the teacher walked in the class room. He was thin, his suit was expensive and classy. It was navy blue with a red tie. He has light brown hair combed to the side his face was stern. Cheek bones are visible. His eyes were different, unexplainable he is overall a very handsome dapper man.   
"Good afternoon class, I hope everybody had a great first day" his accent is thick, he paused looking at each class member, noting that everybody is in the back except for one student. Interesting he thought and kept going "my name is Dr. Lecter, not Mr. Lecter or Mr. L, not even teacher. I take time out of my day to learn your names the least you could do was learn mine"  
Will gulped what has he got himself into, he can always drop the class.   
He looked at Will and looked away turning to the board. And writing on it. "The library has a copy of the book for this class I expect you to have it tomorrow and have read the basics of psychology. You can get them when I am done hanging out the syllabus"  
Will took notes in his notebook as Dr. Lecter passed out the years syllabus. He gazed at Will for a few moments then walked to the end of the room to pass the rest out to the other students. Will looked behind him and noticed that the majority of the class is girls. He shrugs and reads over the syllabus. Dr. Lecter walked back up to the front of the room. Will watched him "He isn't that bad looking" he thought to himself. He smirked and shook his head.   
"May I go get my book, please" Will smiled and asked kindly   
Hannibal looked up from his laptop and looked at him for a bit. "You may"   
As Will walked out he could feel the heat of Dr. Lecter's eyes on him.   
He could hear a girl also ask to leave and Dr. Lecter said "go ahead"   
"Hey!" She yelled   
Will turned around confused "me?"  
"Yes you!" She smiled "what's your name?"  
"Will, you?" He was still unsure about her  
"Beverly" she smiled "you new here"  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"You sat up front, nobody does that"  
"Really? Why not?"  
"He's different than the other teachers" she laughed   
"So why are there so many girls" Will tilted his head as they started walking.   
Beverly smirked "Dr. Lecter is the most eligible bachelor in the whole school. He's only been teaching for a wile now. All the female teachers love him and always kiss butt to him. But no one has reeled him in. Plus he is bonus points because he has a foreign accent " She laughs "he even has attracted some of the female student's attention"  
"Are you attracted to him?" Will tilted a brow.   
"Haha no, I love learning about psychology" she hit Will softly in the arm  
They collected their books and headed to the classroom. Before they got inside Beverly said   
"Nice to meet you" she put out her hand to shake his hand "you can always hang out with me and my friends Jimmy and Brian" she smiled and walked in the classroom.   
He smiled to himself and walked in. There were only five minutes left of class so he started to read the chapter. Mainly he thought about the man behind the desk, Will develops a small minor crush on the doctor. when the bell rang, everybody practically ran out of the room. Except for Will, he took his time to leave.   
"Have a great day, Dr. Lecter" he smiled and exerted the classroom  
"You as well, William" he smiled back and watched him leave.   
Will blinked nervously about being called William but shook it off. He caught up with Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian for lunch. The rest of his day went fast then he walked home. He had a great first day, his senior year is really looking in his favor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the beginning of December and on the count down till break and the students as well as some of the teachers were fed up and ready to leave. And of course Dr. Lecter assigned a big report that is due at the end of the brake. Will was struggling in that class, barely holding on to an A. This report meant everything, the topic was psychoanalyzing. He hated psychoanalyzing. Today when the bell rang Will didn't leave to go to lunch like the rest of the class did.  
"William, the bell rang. It's time to go to lunch." Dr. Lecter said softly  
"I know Dr. Lecter, I need to finish this assignment" Will kept his eyes on the paper and didn't look up at the doctor.   
"You need to eat" he added   
"I am not hungry" Will looked up at the older man not wanting to say he didn't bring one.   
"Alright" Dr. Lecter sighed "I have an extra lunch if you would like it"   
"No thank you Dr. Lecter" he looked up at him confused  
"It's not an inconvenience to me, please join me I do not like to eat alone" The doctor smiled   
"Alright" Will said nervously   
"Good" the older man smiled in delight quickly preparing both dishes. Will hasn't ever seen him smile so brightly. "But I must warn you I do have an exotic taste in fine foods"   
Will nods "I Will eat practically anything that moves"  
Dr. Lecter smirked from the corner of his mouth and handed Will a plate with food   
"Thank you" Will smiled brightly   
"You're welcome" Dr. Lecter smiled back.   
"Where are you from?" Will asked when he swallowed the food.   
"Lithuania"   
He nods "what is it like their"  
"I do not remember I was raised in France the majority of my life then I moved here" Dr. Lecter kept his eyes on Will as they both ate. "Have you lived here all your life?"  
"No I have been all around, my father kept us moving"   
Dr. Lecter nodded.   
They talked for the rest of the lunch period. He even forgot about the assignment talking to Dr. Lecter for so long. Then Will thanked him again for lunch. The kind doctor asked if he wanted lunch he is always welcome. He always brought enough for two. Will did as the man asked and went to lunch every day for the month they got to know each other very well.  
Before everybody knew it. It was the last day before Christmas break and everybody was joyful. He bought the doctor a gift but he didn't know when to give it to him maybe during lunch.  
"What are you doing for Christmas break? Anything exciting?" The doctor asked kindly  
"No, my father is working the entire time and is going to be gone. I get to be alone again for Christmas" Will sighed   
"I am sorry to hear that" the older man felt bad for him.   
"It's alright"   
"I know I am going on a leap to say this and it could be inappropriate as a teacher to ask. But would you like to spend Christmas break with me?" He asked kindly "I as well am going to be alone, I have multiple spare bedrooms. I believe that I know you well enough to ask such a thing. You can always say no"  
"I would like that very much" he smiled "as long as I am not introducing on anything important you may have going on"   
"Would you like me to pick you up? Or do you drive? I live quite the distance from the school"  
"Umm can you pick me up here? I would have to run home and pick up some things."   
"Sure, but remember I am not forcing you to say yes"   
"I know" Will nodded   
"Nobody should spend Christmas alone" he added   
Will nodded again   
"We can't tell anybody, I can get in trouble"  
"I am not being rude but why are you doing this for me? Making me lunch and inviting me over for Christmas. I have never met you before" Will tilted his head   
"You are a very smart young man. And life isn't fair for those destined for greatness"  
The lunch bell rang  
"see you at eight"  
Will smiled " see you at eight"   
Will hopped in excitement. This would be first traditional Christmas.   
Dr. Lecter smiled and continued working.   
During the beginning of last period of school, Will slipped on something slippery in the school and was knocked out cold. He was rushed to the nurse's office and examined. he didn't think it was bad but the nurse said that he suffered a bad concussion and needed to be monitored for a few weeks to see if any symptoms get worse.   
"Are your parents home? Are they able to pick you up?"  
"My father isn't home he won't be back till January" he mumbled   
"What about your mother?"  
"If you ever find her tell me" he said sarcastically   
"Sorry, I will find someone then"  
"I don't have any more family, it's just my father and I" Will squinted through the bright lights.   
When the nurse turned to write something. Dr. Lecter opened the door.   
"Is he alright?" He asked politely already knowing the answer  
"He has a concussion" the nurse told him " he needs to be monitored"  
"Oh? That bad" he said in concern. But already knowing the answer.   
"Yes, do you know of anybody that can watch him during break?"   
"Family? No, but I can take him" he said sympathetically   
"That won't be necessary, I can find somebody else" she put her hand on his shoulder.   
"what if you can't? Who's going to take him? It's going to be late in the day before you find anybody, that would ensure that nobody will." Dr Lecter said calmly truly concerned  
"Fine take him" she's agitated "sign these consent forms" she handed   
"Thank you" he smiled knowing that he won.   
"I want to know why?" She put her hand on her hip  
"He is one of my best students and I want to make sure he's safe and healthy so he can go back to school and graduate" he handed her the clipboard.   
"Alright" she sighed and turned to Will helping him up "are you going to be ok to walk?"  
"I think so" he stands wobbly " I may need some help when I get near outside because of the ice"  
"I will bring the car up, don't worry" he patted Will’s shoulder softly. Dr. Lecter opened the door so Will can leave the room after Will was outside of the door he shut it behind him he walked with Will till the exit then told him to sit on the chair. The older man pulled his Bentley up to the front door. He got out still leaving the car on and walked to the passenger side to open the door. Then walked to Will that was sitting patiently by the door his eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped.   
"You have such a nice car"   
Dr. Lecter smirked and helped Will up and into the car. "Thank you"  
"How?"  
"Being a teacher is only a hobby" he drove away from the school.   
Will touched the dash of the car and the side door.    
"I will take you home so you can grab whatever you need"  
"Ok, I don't live too far from the school it's down the road then to the left"   
Dr. Lecter parked in front of the rundown trailer. Will slowly went inside leaving the doctor in the car to wait for him. Moments later Will walked out with a bag in his arms. He gets into the car and places the bag on his lap.   
"Are you all set to go?" Dr . Lecter looked at Will   
"Yes" he looked back, they stared at each other for a moment the older man coughed and drove away.   
It was a long and awkward drive. Neither of the men talked. It was almost dark when Dr. Lecter pulled into his driveway. Will lifted his brows and looked at Dr. Lecter.   
"Teaching is just a hobby" he smiles and looked over his enormous house.   
Will laughed and shook his head and Dr. Lecter drove into the garage and shut off his car. When the door rolled to floor the doctor took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side to let Will out.   
"Are You hungry?" He asked   
"Starving" Will smiled he lost his footing and fell on Dr. Lecter. "He is very muscular" Will thought in his head. "Sorry" he looked down.   
"It's alright" Dr. Lecter looked sincere "are you going to make it alright"   
"I believe so" Will started to follow the doctor  
"This is my home, I have a guest bedroom for you that has a bathroom in it so you don't have to use the main bathroom. But the shower is in the main bathroom." He walked up the stairs. Will watched him walk as he followed behind closely " your room is here" he nodded and opens the door for him but didn't go inside. Will set his bag down then walked out of the room to met up with the older man.   
"And this is the main bathroom" he pointed out.    
"The kitchen is down the stairs and to the left, and in case of an emergency my bedroom is down the hall." He explained " please make yourself at home"   
"Thank you, for inviting me into your home"   
"You are welcome" he gave a small smile " now let's have dinner"  
"I cannot wait to see how you prepare your fantastic dishes" Will giggled   
" You can even help if you like, but I know how exhausted you are, you can sit and watch if you would like"  
"That would be great"   
They both walked down the stairs and to the left like he said earlier. Will was flabbergasted on how huge his house is. It was beautiful. Full of original artwork and tapestries, furniture, and more. Dr. Lecter's lifestyle didn't match that of a teachers. Even the kitchen was huge. He led Will to a table that has some chairs by it. When Will was situated the older man walked to the middle of the kitchen and took off his jacket then his waist coat and set it towards the side. He tied the apron around his waist and started to cook. Will watched him the entire time in awe. Dr. Lecter had his back to Will the entire time unknowing that he was being watched. When he was done cooking a couple hours later. He served Will a fabulous dinner.   
"Remember you cannot sleep the first 24 hrs after a concussion"   
"Ok, how is that going to work"   
"I don't understand what you mean"  
"How am I going to stay up that long?"  
"Well... I am sure we could figure something out" the kind doctor takes Will's plate to the sink. "For now we can clean up" he smiled   
"Alright" he grinned and rolled his sleeves back. He walked over to the sink where Dr. Lecter is at. The sink was large enough so the both of them could scrub the dishes. The doctor bumped Will with his shoulder spilling soap on him. Will glared as the doctor giggled. Will flicked some soap on the doctor's arm. They both laughed enjoying each others company. They washed a few more dishes when the older man put some soap on Will’s nose. Will gasped and put some on the doctors now messy hair. The doctor looked horrified at Will for doing that. He grabbed a handful and threw it at Will. Will is now soaked, he has a mischievous look on his face Will took a small pot and filled it with the soap and water.   
"What ever you are thinking don't do it" Dr. Lecter's eyes widened and backed up.   
Will walked forward   
"No" he said again laughing running to the other side of the island. "William, think about what you are doing"  
All Will did was laugh and walked to the doctor. Lecter backed up and tried to run away from Will. He finally hid behind a counter Will looked around for him. Finally, Will knew where he was Will smiled. Carefully Will climbed on top of the counter and saw a little bit of the doctor's head. Grinning he dumped the water on the poor man. He shot straight up as Will was laughing at the sound he made. Will hung his legs on the other side of the counter facing the man still laughing. The doctor started laughing as well with his hands behind his back. They both stopped and gazed at each other. Will's eyes roamed over Dr. Lecter's see thru white collared button up shirt. Will realized that he does have a small harmless crush on the doctor. He saw the muscles of his chest and his abdomen in the middle of practically drooling over the older man. Dr. Lecter had a bucket of soap and dumped it on Will. He gasped almost sliding off the counter but Dr. Lecter caught him by the waist and set him gently on the floor Will blushed. Dr. Lecter walked to the linens cabinets and grabbed a bunch of towels. They spent the rest of the night cleaning the entire kitchen. When morning hit the older man brewed up some coffee. They both were in the same clothes as last night. They spend the majority of the day cleaning themselves up and Dr. Lecter cooking meals for them. He even taught Will how to play poker. The older man was very good at it, Will learned very fast and even beat him a few times. When night time came around the doctor told Will he can go to sleep and they both did happily. The next day the teacher graded papers. Will left him alone and stayed his room doing homework they did this for a couple of days finally finishing the day before Christmas Eve.   
"Dr. Lecter? Are we going to decorate for Christmas?" Will asked kindly eating his breakfast.   
"I don't have any decorations but I can go to the store and buy a bunch for living room"   
Will light up with excitement "really!"  
"Sure" he smiled "I will even buy a tree"  
Will jumped up and hugged the older man tightly "thank you for doing so much for me"  
Dr. Lecter stayed as stiff as a pole unsure of what to do " you are welcome" Will let go of him and sat back down to eat. "There is a mall that has a store and it has some really nice Christmas decorations. Then after that, I will buy a tree"   
"Can I come with you?"   
"Of course, I need somebody to help pick out decorations, I have no idea what to look for." He smiled taking his own and Will’s plate to the sink. "We Will go when we have finish getting ready for the day"   
They ran upstairs to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

They were ready they walked to the garage when Will asked "how are you going to haul the tree home?"  
Dr. Lecter stopped and stared at Will for a moment. He gulped and said "I will figure it out when I get there." Knowing how ridiculous he Will look driving with a tree on a Bentley. But he is determined to give Will the full Christmas experience. " I will wrap it in a blanket" he said processing the thought.   
When Will got into the car. Dr. Lecter waited to start the car until the garage door opened. He drove away and drove the streets of Baltimore.   
"I have never been in Baltimore before" Will looked out the car window.   
They pulled into the very busy mall and went straight to the Christmas store. Lucky for them they had just opened and now they are able to get what they want. The got decorations for the living room and ornaments, lights, and garland for the tree. It soon got packed they both had a difficult time walking around. Dr. Lecter set his eyes on a beautiful Christmas themed tapestry that had lights. He grabbed it fast fearing it would be gone. Will grabbed a wreath for the front door. The check out line was long and a lady walked in front of Will to get passed and he backed into the unexpected doctor.   
"Sorry" Will said quietly red with embarrassment.   
"It's fine" he replied not thinking much into it.   
Finally, they could check out.   
"Would you please bag this separate from everything else"  
"Do want me to gift wrap it"   
He looked at Will "yes please"  
"Could you gift wrap this as well, please" Will glanced at Dr. Lecter.   
The cashier nodded " would you like a receipt?"  
"No thank you" the doctor grabbed some bags to hand to Will and himself and their gift-wrapped gifts were given to Dr. Lecter in a bag. they walked out with their hands full. The doctor struggled to get the trunk open. He let out a big sigh when he succeeded. Placing everything in the back except for the gifts. They were placed in the back seat.   
"You ready to pick out a tree" the older man smiled and looked at Will.   
"Absolutely!"   
"What size would you like it to be" he pulled into the tree sales place.   
"Short enough to be able to put the star on it. But tall enough to make it look big" he added " the tree has to be full looking too. No Charlie Brown tree"   
"I can work with that" The doctor smiled.   
They got out of the car in into the fresh crisp air that smells of pine trees. They waved and walked through rows of trees of all types and sizes. Lecter picked up some snow and made it into a ball shape. And threw it at Will hitting him in the back. He turned around throwing one back at him and missed.   
"Haha! you missed" the doctor taunted him throwing another hitting Will in the leg. The doctor bent over to gather more snow when a frustrated Will threw a snowball hit him on the butt. The doctor stood up and whipped his head around to look at him. Will blushed with embarrassment.   
"I found a tree" Dr. Lecter said in delight ignoring the snowball. He walked over to it and showed it to Will.   
"It's perfect"   
"Indeed" Dr. Lecter picked up the tree and drag it to the cashier. He paid for the tree and walked to the car. He looked at his car then the tree. They placed blankets over the top of the car they both picked up the tree and placed it on top of the blanket and strapped it to keep it from moving. Finally, they are on their ways home. They unloaded the car and leaned the tree up on the side wall of the garage. They ate dinner before the decorated the living room. They placed the tree stand on the tree then took it inside and placed it at the corner of the room and the decorated it. Dr. Lecter lifted Will to put the star on the tree. They decorated the room nicely and then Will place a present under the tree and Dr. Lecter did the same. Before they went to bed they turned on the tree and dimmed the lights and admired their work.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up that morning excited. He walked to the kitchen as saw a note  
Dearest William,  
I have breakfast for you under the metal dome. My apologies if the food is not warm. I have left to the grocery store to gather food to make for a traditional Christmas Eve dinner. I will be back soon  
Dr. Lecter   
Will smiled at the note and ate breakfast. When he was finished, he cleaned the dishes and put them in their spots. He left the room the same as he walked in. The note was folded in Will's pocket. Will walked into the living room and turned on the tree and sat on the couch in bliss. A moment later Dr. Lecter walked in with a hand full of groceries. He walked passed the living room and stopped and looked at a sleeping Will. He smiled and kept walking to the kitchen. Dr. Lecter cooked the entire day to get ready for tonight.   
"Dr. Lecter?"  
He hummed   
"What are you cooking?"  
"Ham, stuffing, uh some sort of cheesy potatoes, a red jello, and whipped cream mix. And more I don't know the names for. I do not know what I am cooking these have been recommended to me by people in the store." Dr. Lecter said with concern. As he put the ham in the oven.   
Will laughed making the older man smile.   
"You can even help me if you would like?"  
"I would love to" Will walked over to the sink to wash his hands   
"You can help me cut celery" the doctor handed Will a knife handle first.   
Will took the knife and grabbed a piece of celery and chopped it slowly. He turned his head to look at the older man and he is chopping celery like the wind. Will sighed and continued trying to chop like his teacher.   
Dr. Lecter looked at Will trying to chop the celery. "Would you like some help"   
Will sighed heavily, the doctor smiled and walked over to him. He stood behind Will and wrapped his hand around Will holding the knife.   
"Now chop like this" he said next to Will's ear. Dr. Lecter kept his distance from Will trying not to bump into him. Will's heart was beating so hard that he was worried the older man might hear it. They finished with the first piece.   
"Do you get it?" He asked uncomfortably   
"I don't think so can we do a few more?"  
"Sure" he purred by Will’s ear. He watched Will shiver and smiled.   
"I still don't get it" Will complained.   
Dr. Lecter got a little closer to Will. With any movement and their bodies would touch. When the doctor finally relaxed, and chopped some celery. Will knew how close the older man was and leaned into him. The doctor froze and gasped at the pressure. The older man leaned into Will not wanting to break the contact. Dr. Lecter rested his head-on Wills shoulder. Their breathing has synchronized. Will is now leaning against the counter and Dr. Lecter is still leaning on him. Both of the men's hips are touching. The younger man quivered when he felt Dr. Lecter's belt poking in him the lower back. Or so he hoped it was his belt. Will didn't remember him wearing a belt. Without thinking he rubbed his lower back on the mass. Dr. Lecter nearly fell over, Will liked that he could make Dr. Lecter quiver with one touch. He wanted to do it again but the buzzer rang for the ham. And they scattered to other sided of the room.   
"Hams just needed its glaze we have about twenty minutes. We need to hurry and get everything else done so everything can still be warm" Dr. Lecter said gathering celery for the stuffing. They both worked fast barely making the timer. The ham was taken out of the oven and set on the counter. Then some other warm foods and one cold side dish. When their plates were full they sat in the dining area and ate. They didn't talk the entire time, a few glances were shared but nothing further.   
"That was wonderful Dr. Lecter" Will collected plates and went to the kitchen.   
"Yes I agree" he smiled and followed Will.   
They cleaned up and placed extra food in plastic containers and bags. Dr. Lecter didn't understand this part but he did it anyway. Traditional Christmas is the thought, for Will.    
"Good night Dr. Lecter" Will yawned   
"Goodnight William" he cooed. The older man sat in the living room and awed at the feeling of completeness. He has never felt this way. Dr. Lecter couldn't place it but that young man has changed his life in such a positive way. Is it love? He laughed to himself. He remembered the celery incident in the kitchen and shivered. The worst part was, was that he liked it. Even though he knows it's wrong. Dr. Lecter shook his head from that thought. Turning off the lights he walked slowly to his room. Stopping next to Will's door and staring at it. A moment passes and he walks to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Wills eyes open with joy, he slipped on a tee-shirt and sweat pants and runs down the hall to Dr. Lecter's door. He knocks on it   
"Dr. Lecter!!"   
He heard stirring inside and he backed front the door.   
"What's wrong William?" The Doctor looks ruffled and is wearing a robe.   
"It's Christmas!" He said with joy   
The doctor smiled "Merry Christmas, gifts or breakfast first?"  
"Hmm... breakfast?" Will was unsure   
"I think that is a smart idea, let's do that then relax and open gifts" he opens the door and shut it behind him. They walk to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. Breakfast was small but filling.   
They walk into the living room and turn all the decorations on. They smile and hand each other gifts.   
Dr. Lecter opened his first. It was a silver tie clip that had sailboat engraved on it. He loved it "thank you so much, I love it" he gave the biggest smile Will has ever seen. It was practically ear to ear.   
Will opened his next. It was a real grey Irish wool sweater. A deep blue scarf also came with it. Will's eyes lit up overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he kept repeating and hugged the doctor so hard he fell on his back with Will on top of him. They stared at each other in the eyes for what seemed like forever. They can feel each other's breath. Will looked at Dr. Lecter's lips then back at his maroon eyes. Slowly he lowered his head millimeters from Dr. Lecter's face their lips just about to touch. Will stopped waiting, unsure. He took the risk and gently kissed the doctor waiting for a signal to come out of the older man, he just stared at Will. Then in one move, he kissed him back hard. Will kissed back. Their make out session was long and intense. Will reached down and cupped Dr. Lecter's erection. He groaned in Will's mouth. As much as the doctor wanted to take control he let Will. Will rubbed his own member on Dr. Lecter's hip.   
Will painted "Dr. Lecter-?"  
"Call me Hannibal now" he growled. And kissed Will's neck sucking on his pulse point.   
"Hannibal" the foreign word has a different feel. "I am ready."  
Hannibal pulled away and looked at Will with seriousness in his face "are you sure?"  
"Yes" Will bit his lip.   
"You can say no. We don't have to go that far" he said with concern.   
"Hannibal Lecter, take me... I want you inside me" Will begged.   
Hearing him say that drove Hannibal crazy "Ok darling" he kissed Will on the cheek and got out from under him then went to go get something from his room. He came back and shut the door. He walked to Will and sat next to him on the couch.   
"Is this your first time?" He asked softly.   
"Yes, you?"   
"Yes"   
Will grabs and kisses the doctor. He set Will in front of him. And made him lie down. Will's legs were spread and on each side of the doctor. He took off his pants then his shirt. Hannibal looked at Will.   
"You are beautiful, William" he started to undress Will.   
With his shirt gone he took off Wills pajama pants leaving him in his boxers. Then Hannibal took off Wills boxers before he took off his own. The stared at each other's nakedness.   
"On your stomach" Hannibal commanded   
Will did as the doctor commanded.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hannibal asked   
"Yes I am sure, do you?"  
"Yes"   
Hannibal put some lube on his fingers then slipped a finger inside Will. He started to stroke and stretch. Will moaned as the doctor tried to prepare him. The older man felt it was time for the second finger and added it Will whimpered and gripped the couch.   
"Relax" Hannibal said and continued working on him. Slowly and rhythmic he didn't want to hurt him. Every groan and grunt Will made the doctor's erection ached. Finally, he added the third finger. "Breath through it and relax" the doctor panted. Will's eyes started to tear up as he breathed through it. When Hannibal was satisfied, he took his fingers out. He heard Will whimpered. He slipped a condom on and put a little more lube on Will's hole. On his knees, Hannibal got a little closer to Will. He pressed his tip at Will's entrance. He heard Will gasp. Slowly he pushed his cock into Will. All the way in he didn't move so Will can get used to the feeling. He slowly started to thrust. It soon turned sloppy because he wanted to go easy on him.   
"Hannibal! Don't be easy on me, just go!" Will yelled   
"As you wish" grunted Hannibal stopped and repositioned himself. He was over Will his chest is lying on Wills back. And started again his hard thrusts made Will whimper and moan. Hannibal kept up on his new pace. Hannibal grunted with every thrust. Will could feel his breath on his shoulder. Hannibal reached under Will and grabbed his erection and started to stroke it. Will focused on Hannibal's thrusts and him stroking his member, he didn't feel Hannibal bite his shoulder.   
"I am not going to make it much longer" Hannibal said almost breathless.   
"Neither am I" Will grunted   
With a few more thrusts Hannibal bucked and drove into Will releasing himself. He kept stroking Wills erection and Will did the same. They breathed heavily and shakily. Hannibal got off of Will and pulled out slipping off the condom. Hannibal got up and kissed Wills forehead, he left the room not bothering to cover himself. He soon came back with clothes blankets and a couple wet rags to clean themselves up. He set everything on the floor and knelt on the floor next to Will. Smiling. He cleaned Will up with the wet rag and picked him up setting him on the other side of the couch. Hannibal wiped off the couch.   
"Sorry" Will said softly   
"It's ok" Hannibal said softly "I have some clothes for you on the floor"   
"Thank you"   
Will got up and walked over to the pile of clothes with a small limp. He slowly slipped on his clothes when Hannibal finished cleaning. He then put some clothes on.   
Will gasped as looked in the mirror before he put his shirt on. "You bit me!?"   
Hannibal pursed his lips then smiled "yes, you are mine now"  
Will pulled the shirt over his head and smiled kissing Hannibal "I am glad"   
they both looked at each other for a bit then Hannibal put blankets on the couch and laid down he gestured to come over and he did. Snuggling up to the older man. Hannibal pulled the heavy blanket over them and relaxed.   
"Hannibal?" Will said softly   
Hannibal hummed   
"That was wonderful" he muzzled Hannibal's neck.   
"Yes it was" he said softly   
They slept through most of the day. Then they made dinner Hannibal had an amazing quick dessert made. They cleaned up for the night and relaxed. They enjoyed a small make out session then Hannibal pulled away.   
"William?" Hannibal played with Will's hair  
"Yes"   
"Would you accompany me tonight in my bed?"   
"I would love to" Will smiled kissing him again.   
Hannibal smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to his room. They got into his bed and cuddled and fell asleep.   
They couldn't keep their hands off each other for the next few days. And even skipped some meals. They frick fracked everywhere they thought of in different positions. They rough housed and wrestled around. They did, however, stop to have dinner one night to regain energy.   
"I have to be home tomorrow" Will said sadly only wearing underwear. They didn't want to dirty or destroy any more clothes so Will just wore his underwear but Hannibal just stood around naked. "I apologize for the inconvenience I lost track of days."  
"Is Ok so did" Hannibal was also sad to hear that  
"what about New Year's Eve?" He brightened up.   
"If we could do it at your house it would be alright"   
"What if my father came home, he can't see you"   
"I can figure something out" Hannibal looked at his plate then back up at Will. "I am quitting teaching when this semester ends"  
Will looked up horrified "what! Why??"   
"Teaching doesn't excite me like it used to and I want to start my own practice" Hannibal added "I also want to be with you"  
Will nodded "does the school know?"  
"Yes I have been telling them for some time" Hannibal smiled "I wanted to let you know ahead of time so it didn't startle you later on"   
"Thank you for that" Will stroked the doctor's hand.   
Hannibal laughed "and don't get over protective when the females flock and start sending me cards and food, they don't know that I am dating the most wonderful and beautiful man in the world."  
Will felt his heart warm up "I won't"  
"So" he coughs "I will drop you off tomorrow, then on New Year’s Eve night I will bring eggnog and we can watch the ball drop from Times Square."  
"Sounds like a plan" Will gets up and kisses Hannibal. Will places the dishes in the sink. "I wish this break lasted longer" Will sighed and sat in Hannibal's lap and rested his head on Will's shoulder.   
"Me too" Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will. He fell asleep like this and Hannibal was starting to get uncomfortable so he picked Will up. Will stirred in his arms Hannibal hushed him and told him to get back to sleep. He carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Will groggy put his pajamas on and fell on the bed. Hannibal smiled and tucked him in. After kissing Will good night he walked to the other side of the bed and got in. Turning off the lamp they both went to sleep.   
Will woke up to the smell of breakfast. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As saw Hannibal cleaning some dishes.   
"Good morning" he hugged Hannibal from behind and kissed his shoulder.  
"Good morning" the doctor said kindly. "Breakfast is already on the table I was just cleaning up."  
"Thank you, after we're done cleaning up would you like to join me in the shower?"   
"I would like that very much" Hannibal ground setting his apron on the table.   
Will set his plate in the sink and walked to Hannibal holding his hand they a ended up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
Today is Wills last day, the day they both have been dreading. When they finished getting ready Will packed. His stuff was scattered throughout the home. Wills toiletries were in his bathroom, the main bathroom, then in Hannibal's bathroom. His clothes were wherever Hannibal threw them. He only ruined one shirt of Wills. Hannibal lost two buttons up shirts. Will giggled and kept packing.   
"What's so funny?" Hannibal smiled   
"I was packing and I remembered that I ruined two of your shirts" Wills smiled back.   
"Oh yes I remember that very well" he laughed walking to Will wrapping his arms around him.   
"Sorry about that"   
"It's fine I can buy new ones"   
"How do you do it" Will shook his head.   
"I come from many generations of wealth" Hannibal shrugged like it was nothing.   
Will looked up at Hannibal and smiled "Boy did I get lucky, smart, sexy, and wealthy. How on earth did I find you"   
Hannibal laughs softly "fate" he kisses Will softly.   
"Fate" Will nodded in agreement and kissed Hannibal back.  
"I don't want you to go" Hannibal whispered and rested his forehead on Wills.   
"I don't want to go either but I must" he whispered back. Will sniffled and finished packing and Hannibal watched him. He soon helped Will carry his stuff into the Bently. They got into the car and drove to Wills it was a silent ride both men felt weird being in the car. When the finally got to Wills he got out of the car to open Will's door. He closes the passenger door and kissed Will and leaned into him against the car. Hannibal smiled and pulled away.   
"I know Christmas is over but I have one more gift for you" Hannibal reached into his pocket pulling out a silver ring it was the same color as his tie clip. But the ring had unique designs on it like antlers all the way around "a promise ring, I have one too but it looks different from yours" he lifted his hand and pulled out his ring out of his pocket and showed it to Will. Hannibal's has engraved like look around it like info at infinity signs.  
Will smiled brightly at the older man. And hugged him hard. "Thank you"  
Hannibal slipped the ring on Will's finger and Will slipped the ring on Hannibal's.   
"Forever" Hannibal looked up at Will.   
"forever" Will leaned into Hannibal giving him another passionate kiss. "I hope this ring will keep the ladies from flocking my man" Will said smartly against Hannibal’s neck.   
He laughed "I hope so too."   
He helped Will get settled in then they had a light make out session before Hannibal departed.   
"Call if you need anything" he smiled and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Will moped around the trailer in pajamas eating ice cream watching movies. He was lonely. Then finally it was New Year's Eve, the day that Hannibal is going to come back. Will spent one day without him and he was absolutely miserable. He cleaned himself up before Hannibal came over. Will cleaned up the trailer too to make it look presentable for Hannibal. He turned the tv on and turned down the volume.   
There was a knock at the door Will practically ran to the door. He opens it to see Hannibal standing there in a nice suit with Will's tie clip. He held a decently sized bouquet of red roses and a carton of eggnog   
"William I have misses you so-" Hannibal was interrupted by Will's lips.   
"I know I missed you too" he hugged him.   
Will moved out of the way so Hannibal can go inside.   
"Happy New Year's Eve" Hannibal smiled at Will taking off his jacket.    
"Happy New Year's Eve" Will put the roses in a vase and the eggnog in the fridge   
Hannibal sits on the couch and Will soon joins him snuggling close to Hannibal. Will soon wrapped himself and Hannibal in a warm heavy blanket.   
"You make us too comfortable we're going to fall asleep and miss the countdown.   
"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that." Will whispered against Hannibal's neck. "I must do something about that."   
Will sucked on Hannibal's neck making him groan.   
"I think this will be perfect" he mumbled throwing his head back. Will started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt kissing the newly exposed skin. He pulled away   
"What time is it?" He panted.   
Hannibal looked at his phone "11:58"   
He soon realized what this meant and started to get up.   
"William lets get the egg nog ready"  
"Ok" he smiled  
With their cups in hand, they sat in front of the tv. Turning it up so they can hear it. It turned 11:59 and the timer counted down. Excitement filled the air both of the men smiled at each other and laughed.  Finally, it hit ten. Both of them stood up. nine... Eight... Seven... Six ... five... four... three ...two... one! Happy new year!!! The tv yelled the men clanked their cups and drank the eggnog. When finished they set the cup down.   
"Happy new year!" Hannibal yelled spinning Will   
"Happy new year!" Will giggles blushing.   
When the new year song played Hannibal dipped Will and kissed him. Their innocent kiss started to grow into an aggressive make out session. Will pushed Hannibal's chest and he fell on the beaten up sofa. Will climbed on top of Hannibal straddling him. Will unbuttoned Hannibal's shirt then pulls his shirt over his head and throws it somewhere behind him. He looked at Hannibal enjoying the moment.   
Hannibal smiled and traced Will’s face and the curve of his neck. He circled his bite mark down to Will’s pecs. Lightly brushing over a nipple. Will took a breath. Down to his abdomen slowly circling over his belly button. He looked at him once he got close to Will’s pant line. He light traced Wills erection. Will gasped. Hannibal smirked and undid Will’s pants. Then undid his own. Will finally meet Hannibal's lips their hands touching each other. Messing up each others hair. Well fell slowly next to Hannibal. He leaned forward and pulled on Hannibal's tie.  
"Come on Hannibal you animal" Will smirked tugging the tie.   
"Oh really?" He growled. Crawling on top of Will. He kissed sucked Wills neck and face. Finally making it back to his lips. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal and moved his hips. Hannibal froze and gasped. He soon grinded on Will. Then bite down on Will’s neck. His mark. Will is used to the pain now. It has turn more into arousal then pain. He kept grinding, grunts and moans filled the room. Hannibal let go of his mark and sucked and bit other parts of Will’s neck and chest. He soon sloppily kissed back to the mark. Sinking his teeth into Will's neck. Will gasped and bucked his hips into the older mans. Will slipped his hand between them as slipped his hand into Hannibal's pants. Hannibal growled and pushed Will’s hand away. Will wined making Hannibal sigh. He brought his lips to Will’s and kissed him hard. Grinding his hips again without stopping. Getting faster and faster.   
"I am getting close"   
"Me too" Will yelled   
With one last hump, he released himself as did Will.   
Hannibal flops on Will’s chest exhausted. "Why haven't we tried this before?"  
Will shrugged "I don't know but I was amazing"   
He wrapped his arms around Hannibal and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
"William" Hannibal cooked stoking his partner's shoulder.   
Will grumbled and looked at Hannibal and smiled.   
"Mmm thank you" he kissed Hannibal and drank the coffee Hannibal had set out for him. Both of the men lounged around in their clothes from last night.   
"Are you not wearing underwear?" Will looked up at Hannibal.   
"No" he laughed "they are being washed and dried right now"   
Will smiles "I should do that too, I feel so dirty when they are on"   
Hannibal was a little aroused by that comment teasing he said back to the younger man "I must take care of that shouldn't I" he winked   
Will smiled and shook his head.   
Hannibal grabbed Will and kissed him hard. Pushing him back down on the sofa. Hannibal was being really rough biting and sucking Will. Will unbuttoned Hannibal's pants Will one flick of his wrist. He managed to look down and look at Hannibal's already hard erection. Will bit Hannibal, making him moan loudly.  
Hannibal smiled as he tried to catch his breath. Wil smirked and pushed him up and laid him down kissing him lazily. Slowly working his way down Hannibal. He pulled his pants down a little further than Will grabbed Hannibal's erection stroking it a couple of times. The man growled and grunted. Will stopped and engulfed him. They were in the moment to hear that someone walked through the door.   
"Will?" a man asked unsure of what he just walked into.   
Hannibal jumped and tried to get Will off of him before the stranger could walk any closer. Will sat up wiping face, his expression dropped and he looked horrified at Hannibal. Then he looked at the stranger and gulped "dad?"  
Hannibal whipped his head to Will and pulled up his pants that were only mid thigh. Then got up straightening himself out. Will got up also.   
"You are early I wasn't expecting you till next week" Hannibal handed Will his shirt   
"I took next week off so we can have New Years together" he grumbled glaring at the stranger. "Who the hell are you"   
Hannibal went to speak but Will pulled him back.   
"This is Hannibal" Will gestured to Hannibal stepping closer to Will’s dad   
"Pleased to meet you sir" Hannibal extended his hand towards him.   
The man glared at Hannibal. And he retreated his hand.   
"How long has he been here?"  
Will swallowed and looked at Hannibal "just one day."  
"Hmm, when did you meet"  
"Before Christmas break"   
The man cringed, Will could tell he was angry.   
"Is he from school?"   
"No, I met him at the grocery store"  
"So if you said that he has only spent a day in here then where were you?"  
Will took a deep breath and looked at Hannibal. He nodded "with me " Hannibal added.   
Wills dad shook his head in disbelief. "Do you not remember everything I told you as a kid? Hmm?"   
Will laughed "you never were around, I fended for myself"  
"I know this is a lot to say but I can assure you that Will was well taken care of" Hannibal chimed in and looked at Will.   
Wills dad raised his eyebrows already fired up, Hannibal's comment pushed him over the edge. Will's dad lunged at the man and grabbed his collar and punched Hannibal multiple times.   
Will gasped and tried to pull his father off Hannibal but he pushed him away. Hannibal was all bloodied found a way to get away and took it. Without hitting Will's father back.  
"You get him out of here and I had better not see him ever again. Or I will kill him" he pointed at Hannibal as Will helped him up.   
Will helped Hannibal out of the trailer and to his car   
"I am so sorry I didn't-"  
Hannibal cut him off "I know, it's ok it was my fault to stay this late"  
"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look sexy all beat up and bloodied." Will winked at Hannibal   
Hannibal smiles "that makes me feel a lot better"  
He got into his car and rolled down his window. "See you at school" he laughed cockily with a thick accent   
Will laughed and shook his head "see you at school" and kissed him softly  
"I know this is a random question but how old are you? I am eighteen so it's perfectly legal. But I want to know, please" Will folded his arms.    
Hannibal laughed and shook his head as he rolled up his window.   
"Hannibal!" Will yelled, he sighed as he drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will!!!" Beverly yelled as she hugged him.   
Will bro hugged Jimmy and Brian "How are you! How was Christmas break"  
"It was wonderful" he sighed.   
"Holy cow, Will has a lover" she blurted the boys smiled  
"What no I don't!"   
"Yes, you do you are blushing."  
"No, I am not"  
"Yes you are"  
Will shook his head as Jimmy told Brian all about the science behind blushing.   
"I don't have a lover" he said again   
"Fine whatever I hope I get to meet her"  
Will started laughing he stopped said "I am sure you want to"   
The bell rang and she understood what that meant as he walked away   
Her face dropped she opens her mouth yelling "no way Will!!!"  
He turned around and smiled then keep walking.   
It has been many days since he has seen Hannibal, he longed for 4th period. When it finally came, Will practically stopped in his tracks.   
"Where's Dr. Lecter?" Will asked Beverly who sat a few seats behind Will.   
She shrugged "I have no idea."  
He sighed sadly looking at the whiteboard.   
"Hello, class I am our sub for the day. My name is Mr. Angus" he is a burly man with a zero tolerance look.   
Will zoned out not listening to the long boring lecture. He thought of Hannibal and why he didn't come to school.   
"Will?" Beverly tapped him softly   
"Hmm?" He looked at Beverly with a look of pain.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing" Will shakes it off.   
She frowned "ok, I was thinking that for the project we should-"  
He zoned out, what was wrong with him.   
"Are you even listening to me?"   
"Sorry what?"  
She sighed irritated "nothing? something's wrong and I know it, tell me"  
"I can't it's confidential."  
"Confidential my ass I am your best friend you have to tell me"  
"Beverly, I wish I could but I can't"   
"Ugh, I am sorry you aren't happy"   
"Thanks" Will looked at Beverly with a soft smile.   
"Monday blues" she said as the bell rang. "You're still going to eat lunch with us right?"  
"Totally" Will picked up his backpack and left with Beverly.


	9. Chapter 9

Will walked into his psychology class like he usually does. He sat down and looked at the desk. Excitement filled him.   
"Good afternoon class I apologize for unconvincing all of you yesterday for not being present at school" he gazed upon Will.   
His face is still bruised and scabbed from New Year's Day. There have been some rumors going around about Hannibal and Will ignored it. He looked at Hannibal's desk and cringed seeing all the food and cards, knowing where they came from. Hannibal saw Will look at his desk and smile but not breaking for the lesson plan. With the assignments given everybody worked silently and surprisingly efficient. Will finished and started to read. He felt completeness knowing that his partner was in the same room as himself. There was a knock at the door. Dr. Lecter got up to open the door.   
"Miss. Bloom" he said surprised as he moved so she can walk in, Miss. Bloom is the guidance counselor whose office is down the hall. She is one of those teachers that are obsessed over Dr. Lecter. Will noted. She hugged him. And he stood there like a pole shocked. She wouldn't let go and Hannibal felt Wills eyes hot on his back. He coughed and she finally let go.   
"What's wrong?" Hannibal said in a sickly way like has a stuffy nose. Will smirked pretending to read but he actually he is eavesdropping.   
"You were gone, I was worried" she said smoothly and quietly.   
"I was only gone one day" he sniffled frustrated by her presence.   
"What happened to your face" she gasped   
He took a deep sickly breath and pinched the bridge of his nose but then stopped remembering his injury "if you are not here to discuss work related subjects I advise you to leave my classroom now."   
"Fine" she huffed "I need to speak with Will Graham"  
Will sat up putting his book down.   
Hannibals demeanor changed. Looking at Will "well alright"   
He went to sit down before they left he said to her "don't let the door hit you on the way out." Still pulling off the sickly voice.   
She glared at him then left, Will smiled from the hall.   
"What are you giggling about?" She said angrily.   
"Nothing ma'am" he put his head down and followed her.   
"Don't call me ma'am!!!" She yelled  
In her office, Will sat down and in the chair in front of her desk and sat quietly. Waiting for miss bloom to sit as well. Then they started talking.  
Hannibal was reading something on his tablet with a lonesome face. He rested his head on his fist.   
Beverly moved and sat in front of him. "It was hilarious that you played sick like that. It was very good, I mean you did have some flaws but someone like her couldn't pick it out."  
Hannibal looked up from his tablet and raised his brows. "How so? You know I shouldn't approve of dissing a fellow colleague but I will excuse it just once."   
She laughs. "You only sounded like a sick person you didn't follow through with the physical behavior and you didn't talk like that to Will."  
Hannibal leaned close to the middle of his desk like he was going to whisper to her. "she wouldn't have thought any different" he smiled. They both laughed. "Thank you, I really needed a good laugh"  
He extended his arm.   
"You are welcome." She shook his hand.   
"You are one of Will's friends right?"  
"Yes"  
"I am glad to hear he has friends. It makes his transition to here go very smooth."   
Beverly felt proud and nodded. Will walked into the classroom and Hannibal watched Will walk to his seat Beverly looked at Hannibal watching him look at Will, his pupils are dilated. Then examined his hand he had a ring on. She excused herself and left to go to her seat. Confused and pondering.   
"Is everything alright?" He asked softly. Will looked like he had just seen a ghost.   
"May I talk to you after class privately?" Will muttered then he turned to Beverly.   
"I don't think I am going to be able to make it to lunch today, I will come tomorrow for sure" he looked her in the eye.   
She knew there was something wrong and nodded "ok"   
The bell finally rang and everybody left the room Beverly got up and patted Will on the shoulder before she left.   
Everybody was gone and Hannibal got up and shut the door. "What's wrong William?"  
He burst into laughter "all she wanted to talk about was you! Because she knows that I was over at your place. Because of the concussion I suffered."  
Hannibal started to laugh. Then Will started to sob hysterically. He got up immediately and sat next to him holding his arm.   
"After graduation, my father is getting a job in New York City."  
"Are you going with him"  
Will caught his breath "I have to"  
Frowning, Hannibal said "you can live with me, you will be graduated and able to live on your own without your father. For heaven's sake, you are already eighteen."   
"I can't"  
"What about college?"  
Will sighed "I am going to have to apply around the area, it's not my first choice but I can make due"  
They sat there in silence enjoying each others company until the bell rang.  
"See you tomorrow" Will wiped his eyes and fixed himself getting ready to move to the next class. He pecked Hannibal's lips and walked to the door   
"See you tomorrow" Hannibal watched Will leave. "Will wait!"   
"Yes" he turned confused  
"I am glad to see that you are still wearing the ring" he gave Will a warm smile.   
"I don't leave home without it" he looked at his finger then smiled back at Hannibal feeling better.   
"You should probably go eat with your friends" if you need anything please text me, anything at all. I am still learning how to use it" Hannibal smirked.   
"Ok, I will talk to you later" he winked.   
"Maybe"   
Will left the room and spent the majority of the time with Beverly and her friends.   
"Who's the ring from?" Brian asked noticing it.   
Beverly nearly choked "you have a ring!" she raised her voice. Looking at it. It looked a lot like Dr. Lecter's. Same silver color but different design.   
"Ahh yes I do" he said nervously.   
Beverly grabbed his hand and examined it. "This is a really nice ring. Whoever gave you this really likes you"  
"Really?" He asked with a soft tone   
"Really" she said confidently. "Who is it" resting her head in her hands.   
"I can't say"   
"Will!! Please!!"  
"No he wouldn't appreciate it" he covered his mouth angry he let that slip.   
"A him aye??" She smiled brightly. "Is it Charlie?"  
"No"   
"Dean?"  
"No"  
"James?"  
"No, he doesn’t go here."  
"Oh" she frowned thinking.  "Where did you two meet?"  
Will said the first thing that popped up in his head "the grocery store."  
"Really" she raised her brow " the grocery store"  
"The grocery store" he said confidently   
she looked a little disappointed "how old is he?"  
There was a pause before Will answered "I don't know"  
"How could you not know?"  
"Well... it just never came up, it doesn't matter it's legal."   
"Yeah you are right, I am so happy you found someone" she smiled brightly still pondering who it is.   
The bell rang signaling that lunch is over and back to class.   
"Talk to you later, bye guys" he waved leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

His phone buzzed first period with a text from Hannibal.   
•  
Opera?  
What?  
Do you want to go with me to the opera on Friday?  
I would love to   
Good, "smiley face"  
What?  
I don't know how to do the smiley face like you kids do  
You mean this :)  
Yes! How did you do that?  
•  
The teacher was starting to get suspicious so he put his phone down. She left him alone so he started to text again  
•  
: )  
Oh ok, I see :)  
Good job :)  
Thank you :) haha this is so much fun.   
You are so adorable.   
I try ;)  
I see that you also learned the winky face   
Yes the semi colon was right next to the colon   
What are you up to?  
The class is working on a book assignment. And I am bored. You?  
I am in history right now texting you   
That must be a drag to have history first period   
Sometimes, what does someone wear to the opera?  
I already got you a suit I hope it fits I guessed on your sizes.   
You didn't have to do that, I could have bought one.   
It's ok my tailor is a very good man he gave it to me.   
Alright   
Oh off to the second period better go ;) see you later love  
•  
Will smiled warmly at his phone and walked to the next class.   
•  
Oh William how I long to see you  
Just two more class periods you can wait.   
I don't know if I can   
Don't be dramatic   
I like that you haven't shaved William. It's a nice look on you. I would love a stubble burn.   
Haha don't turn me on not while there is class.   
:)  
•  
Will looked around to see if anybody is around him and the teacher just left the room.   
•  
Oh Hannibal I have been very bad, I need to be reclaimed.   
•  
Hannibal almost growled in arousal. Realizing where he is at he looked up at his quiet class then back at the phone. He fought his embarrassing erection.   
•  
You are going to pay for that  
Please punish me  
William!   
Haha it's too easy   
We're going out for lunch today, don't forget it's an early out.   
Yay! :D I didn't we should skip after lunch, I know you don't have any classes then.   
True, I will like that very much.   
•  
Will laughed,   
"Will Graham!! Hand me your phone now!! Who is more important than getting your work done."  
"Can I text my father?"  
"No"   
"but can I at least call but he's not going to be happy but I need to contact him"  
She sighed "text him please"  
•  
Would you to please bail me out I just got my phone taken away and she's letting me text  
Ok William I will see what I can do ;)  
Thank you so much!! I owe you  
I know how you can owe me ;)  
Shut up she's right next to me, I will see you in class.   
•  
He shut his phone completely off and hands it to her smiling. The bell rang and he went on to his next classes. And of course they were boring. Will wanted his phone back. He liked being able to talk to Hannibal. Finally the bell rang and his heart raced. He practically ran.   
"Where are you going?" miss bloom asked.   
"To psychology" Will said confused.   
"There is an assembly today"   
Will sighed looking in the direction of the classroom.   
"Come on you're going to be late" miss bloom pushed him softly forward.   
He walked in the direction she wanted him to. Then out of nowhere somebody ran into Will. But this wasn't some random run in it was Hannibal. He slipped something in Will's pocket. Then kept walking.   
"Sorry" the man mumbled and kept walking   
"Jeez he's in a mood" miss bloom grumbled   
He ignored her and kept walking.   
"What is this about"  
"spring activities"  
"Why do I have to go" he said boldly   
"To support your school and Seniors have to go."  
"I have to use the bathroom"  
"Fine be quick the assembly is starting don't want to be late" she said in an excited tone.   
He watched her walk away and turn left down the hall to the gym   
Will walked to Hannibal's classroom. As he was walking he felt something strange in his pocket. His phone he pulled it out and smiled. There was a text message on it saying.   
•  
For you my love  
•  
It was from Hannibal it made Will smile. He warmed up as he exited out of the message to see it was a picture of him and Hannibal kissing. He held it to his chest.   
"Come on let's go" Hannibal smiled pushing him. "We don't have all day the staff are going to come around"  
Hannibal grabbed his hand and they ran out of the school.   
They got into Hannibal's car and drove as far as they could away from the school.   
"Where would you like to eat?" Hannibal asked   
After some thought Will said "I am not really hungry"  
"Neither am I" he added looking at Will.   
"Do you want to go to the lake? There is still a lot of daylight left and I can get you home before your father does" he smiled looking at Will. " I can make it romantic" he added   
Will smiled "sure, I would love that"  
"Ok so I will be stopping at the store before we leave, I have a few things to get" he turned into the local supermarket and parked.   
"I will be back" he kisses Will, he pulled away "mmmm it has been a long time" stroking the side of Will's face. He got out of the car and fixed himself. Will leaned over and slapped his butt.  
"Don't be long" he teased  
"I won't" he bent down to see Will's face and smiled. He shut the door and left.   
Will watched Hannibal walk in. Then Will played with his phone. Hannibal must have had a hay day with his phone before he gave it to him because it is loaded with pictures. So he went through his pictures one by one. Hannibal is so photogenic it took wills breath away. Then he got to this one where he was holding a sign saying. "I don't know how long to wait." Then he flipped to the next picture. "I feel the need to tell you now" next picture. "I don't want to wait too long"   
"But here it goes" Will flipped to the next one "I love you" Hannibal smiled in the picture. Will's heart fluttered. the last one said. "I don't know when you will get this but please let me know"    
"He's such a dork" Will muttered to himself. He looked around and saw that Hannibal left his phone in the car. Smiling brightly he got out a notebook and wrote in big bold letters " I love you too" and drew a heart on there. Putting the phone in picture mode he held the sign next to his face and smiled taking the picture. He put everything back to where it was and placed Hannibal's phone where he grabbed it. A few moments later Hannibal came out of the store with many bags of goodies. Will got out and helped him load everything into the trunk of the car.   
"Wow, that's a lot of stuff" Will raised his brows.   
"I didn't know what and how much I should get, but I got a little something, something for you" he smiled bumping Will's shoulder with his own. "Let's head off shall we"   
Will nodded and they got into the car and drove away. Not too long after that, they got on the road that Will take them to the lake then finding another private road to turn into taking them to a different part of the lake. Hannibal finally found the perfect spot and parked. Will got out and looked at the view. He was in awe. Hannibal came up behind him.   
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hannibals voice vibrated next to Will's ear. He grabbed wills hands and held them he laced his fingers between his and their rings touched.   
"It is" Will hummed." it's so romantic. I am so surprised it's this warm out"   
Hannibal nodded "I haven't even set it up yet. So go down by the water and relax and let me set up then I will come and get you"   
"Alright" he kissed Hannibal then went down by the water. Others were trees all over the place. It smelled fresh and clean. The water is clean and fresh looking. There are some fish jumping out of the water. Then far out on the other side, there were some deer going down to the water for a drink. The sounds of birds chirping and the cool breeze put him in awe. He heard a twig snap behind him. He turned and smiled to see Hannibal.   
"Ready?" Will asked   
"Ready" Hannibal smiled and grabbed Will's hand.   
He led him up the hill and to this Amazing spot where a blanket was on the ground. There was a rose on the blanket along with an unlit candle. There was a covered tray of some food. Hannibal being the polite gentleman he is, he waited for Will to lye down first. Before he would lie down.   
"This is amazing" Will said looking at Hannibal.   
"I am glad you like it" he smiled getting closer to Will.   
"What goodies did you get" he smiled   
"Well" Hannibal laughed " I got chocolate oranges and strawberries. Thinking that it would fit well with the romance and sense we're not hungry I thought we should skip right to dessert."   
Will nodded and watched Hannibal take the cover off of the food. And Will lied down on his back enjoying the view. Then there was a floating chocolate strawberry in front of wills face. He was a little startled by the presence. He smiled then raised it up when Will wants to eat it. He lowered the strawberry then raised it up again when Will tried to eat it. Will sighed in frustration as Hannibal laughed. He finally let Will have a bite of it. It was so good, Will want to have another bite and he moaned it was soo good. Hannibals eyebrows raised he didn't think he would get this response. He kept feeding Will for him to make that sound. Will finally said.   
"I don't think I can eat anymore" Will gasps.   
Hannibal finished off the Orange that Will couldn't finish.   
"My turn" Will said in a seductive tone. Getting Hannibal to lie back. Will got close to Hannibal's side and he fed him. He even teased Hannibal like Will did. He growled and Will gave in letting him eat it. They were on the last piece of fruit. And Will put half of it in his mouth and fed it to Hannibal like that. They hit it in half eating it. Their faces were still very close together they stared at each other's eyes getting lost in the moment.   
"Hannibal?"   
He hummed   
"I love you"   
Hannibal looked at him for a while "I love you too" he kissed Will then pulled apart.   
Will got on top of Hannibal and started to loosen his tie. He pulled on Hannibal's tie lifting him up. Will still sat on Hannibal's lap kissing him. Touching his face and ran his hands through his hair. Kissing and sucking on the cuts and bruises on his face. Moaning in his mouth. Hannibal finally ripped his tie off and threw it behind him. Will pulled up Hannibals tucked in shirt and started to unbutton it. Hannibal shimmed the shirt off of his shoulders and pulled up wills sweater over his head and threw it behind him as well.   
"You are so sexy" Hannibal groaned kissing and sucking Will's neck.   
He traced the outline of his fading bite mark with his tongue. Will moaned and grinded his crotch on Hannibal's side Hannibal smirked with a kiss. Hannibal reached down wills pants and stroked him a few times. Then Will got off of Hannibal and lied down next to him.   
"Hannibal I need you" he whined.   
That turned Hannibal into an animal. He unbuckled his pants then climbed on top of Will. Pulling his off. Both of them completely naked in nature. Hannibal spread wills legs and rimmed him. He hasn't done this to Will before. And Will was so loud and aroused by it that Hannibal kept going he finished by biting Will hard on the ass making him jump. He soon rubbed his own cock with vaseline He slowly eases himself into Will. Will moan with pleasure. When he thought Will was ready he began to move. He started slowly at first then got faster. Hannibal snarled bit into Will's shoulder biting him deep. Will screamed Hannibal's name as he pounded into him. He moped up the blood with his tongue and kissed Will. Leaving some red Crimson on wills lips. Hannibal yelled in his native tongue and kept going and going harder and harder. With No sympathy for Will, Will is his and he wanted him to know that. Making a few more jerks he buried himself deep inside Will and releases himself as he was still going he stroked Will's cock also making he release too all over his chest. Hannibal flopped next to Will. Soaking in the aftershocks of their orgasm. They both smiled weakly at each other. Hannibal sat up and cleaned Will off with his warm tongue. It was soothing for Will being cleaned off by his own mate. He soon nuzzled himself close to Will kissing him. Letting Will have a small taste of himself. Then the cuddled for a while.   
"Wow." Will sighed.   
"Wow indeed" Hannibal kissed his mark.   
"I wish every day was like this"   
"It can be William, it's just going to take some time." Hannibal said softly   
"It's going to be weird not seeing you there." Will stroked Hannibal's hand. "I am going to miss you"  
"You can call me or text me whenever you want. We can do more things since I won't be working there anymore. You know, to be public"   
"Yeah" Will smiled bringing Hannibal closer to his chest. "It's getting harder every day to keep us a secret"  
"I know" Hannibal rested his forehead on wills "we only have a few more weeks left"  
"But even then we really can't come out because they might think that we were together during school and they would ruin our names"  
"It's on record that you were at my house. And we hang out a lot. Some people probably aren't going to think twice and if they ask. We were friends before lovers he became lovers a long while after I quit."  
"True and if anybody asks where we first met before we started dating it was at a grocery store." Will looked down "don't ask, Beverly, knows I am with somebody but she doesn't know who but I told her we met at a grocery store."  
"Alright" Hannibal smiled agreeing. Pecking Will's swollen lips softly.   
"How old are you" Will asked curious "it's no surprise that you are older than me"   
" then why should I answer? Hmm, age is just a number and it shouldn't matter because it's legal." Hannibal said smartly. Will glared at him "but if you must know I am thirty.   
Will smiled because he finally won "how long have you worked at that school."  
"Sence I graduated so that was when I was twenty-five so I have been at that school for... a long time" Hannibal said feeling old not wanting to completely count.   
"Thank you for telling me" Will smiled  
"Your welcome" Hannibal sighed. " I feel very bad for saying this but I think we have to go."  
"Ugh" Will made a displeasing sound. "But I don't want to walk straight"  
Hannibal smirked "well I guess I must grant your wishes."  
They got dressed and cleaned up the grounds they made love yet again in the car. Hannibal was truly following Wills orders because he didn't give the poor guy any mercy. He's all battered and bruised with bite marks all over his body. Barly able to sit in Hannibal's car as he drove him home. A satisfied smile rose from Hannibal's face when he whined. He even did a small laugh when he hit a small bump.   
"Today was amazing" Will managed to say   
"It was, I really don't want to go to work tomorrow." Hannibal frowned   
Will frowned too and touched Hannibal's thigh. "Just a few more weeks."   
"I know but they are going to take forever."  
"Yeah, but I am going to be there too"   
Hannibal smiled and looked over at Will "you are and I am so grateful for that."  
Will smiled moved by what Hannibal said. "I hope I am not limping tomorrow" he laughed   
"I know some closed places we could sneak off to and I can make sure you will."  
"I think I am going to have a break from the sex."   
"You didn't say that during Christmas break." Hannibal laughed "we don't have just sex anymore, we make love" he reached over and touched Will's leg.   
Will sighed "I love you"  
"I love you too"   
There was still daylight to burn but he needed to get Will back home before his Father showed up. To pass the time they turned up the radio and sang songs they knew in a humor way. Belting their hearts out. Hannibal had the top of the line satellite radio. Which means that he had all of the crazy and different stations. He sang as much as he could before he changed it to the next one.   
"Aww William look love songs" he said smiling.   
Will laughed as Hannibal tried to sing. And Will sang along until the song finished. Then a came song that came on but Will didn't recognized but Hannibal did he laughed and started to sing the Italian verses. He really sang the life out of the song. Like that was his native tongue. The song finished and so did Hannibal turning down the radio.   
"I can only sing so long." He laughed.   
"I didn't know you knew Italian?" Will said fascinated.   
"Haha there is a lot about me you don't know" he laughed. "Is there anything you would like to know?"  
Will hummed unsure of what he wanted to say.   
"You can say anything"  
"How many languages do you know?"  
"Five, English, Danish, Italian, French, and German" he counted in his head. "I didn't include native tongue which would be six."   
"Wow that's amazing" he looked up at Hannibal.   
He smiled brightly "is there another question?"  
"I don't have any more right now , but when I do I will ask" Will stroked Hannibal's thigh softly. Hannibal opened his mouth with pleasure. Still trying to Focus on driving.   
"There is still time for one more round." Will said in a seductive tone. Teasing the crotch seam of Hannibal's pants. Hannibal hardened quickly.   
"I guess we do" he found an abandoned parking lot and pulled over. He shut off the car practically ripping off their seat belts they climbed into the back seat.   
Hannibal sat down and Will climbed on top and straddled him. Hannibal held onto Will's thighs as they kissed deep and hard. Will pull off his shirt and unbuckle Hannibal's pants. Will quickly grew aroused. And got off of Hannibal to pull his pants off. Hannibal went climbing on top of him and ripped off his shirt practically breaking some buttons. They can only do so much in the car. Hannibal rubbed Vaseline on himself then guided wills legs onto his shoulders.   
Will gasped when he entered him   
"Are you ok?" Hannibal asked concerned.  
"No I am alright, just soar" he winced.   
Hannibal noded and began to thrust into him gently and slow but deep. He wanted to show Will real love. Will went to stroke himself but Hannibal smacked his hand away and grabbed it himself. He stoked him to match the trusts. He kissed Will and licked his swollen soar bloodied bite mark. Lightly grazing his teeth over it. Will shivered and bucked into Hannibal ruining the pattern. Hannibal stoped and smiled at Will enjoying the moment.   
"Don't stop" Will whined panting.  
"Keep going" he manages to say in a deep voice.   
"Yes" Will moans his hands are gripped tightly at Hannibal's ass.   
A wide dark smile went across Hannibal's face. And he started to thrust into Will at a little faster pace shaking the car. You could hear their skin slapping against one another and their grunts and moans. The car windows fogged up with passion. He bit into Will causing Will to release himself almost instantly. Hannibal did soon too. But he went slower with his thrusts back to the slow and deep ones to finish off with. When he could do no more he flopped on Will and they lied there. Covered in sweat and love. He kisses Will softly.   
He gave Will a lazy smile.   
Will hummed and cuddled into Hannibal. "What time is it?"  
Hannibal reached into his pants to grab his phone "5:30" he grumbled.   
Will shot up "what!"  
Hannibal got up too and realized what time it was. Slipping on his pants in an awkward position and slipped on his shirt without buttoning it. He climbed into the front seat and waited for Will. Will soon crawled up to the front with Hannibal wincing when he sat down. They buckled up and drive away from the parking lot, continuing to dive to Will's house. Will reached over and grabbed Hannibal's hand holding it softly.   
"Is the opera this Friday? Or next?" Will asked softly.   
"This Friday, are you not able to attend?" Hannibal frowned.   
"Oh no I can I was just double checking the date" he reassured him squeezing his hand.   
"That's good" Hannibal brightly smiled.   
"I have your suit in the trunk if you want it now"  
"Umm, I don't have anywhere to put it" Will pursed his lips. "Can I grab it after school on Thursday"   
"Sure" Hannibal nodded. "Just be sure nobody sees you, it won't look good if a student was rummaging through a teachers car." He laughed.   
Will joined in laughing "no it wouldn't."   
"It's the biggest opera show in the state so I hope you will enjoy it"   
"I am sure I will" he smiled.   
They just passed the school and not too far is Will's home. They went silent for the rest of the trip. Hannibal pulled into Will's drive way and parked the car. Both of them locked eyes with one another.   
"So, I guess this is it" Hannibal frowned slightly.   
"Yeah" Will reached and grabbed Hannibal's face pulling him in for one last kiss "I love you"  
Hannibal grinned on Wills lips "I love you too"  
"I will see you later" Will got out of the car and grabbed his things.   
"Goodbye my dearest William" he waved after watching Will limp up the steps. He pulled out of the drive way and drove home.   
They both slept soundly that night and misses having each other at their side.   
The school was pleasant that day. They texted each other sometimes during class. Will was sore from last nights activities, he walked around with a limp. He tried to hide it as well as he could. Blushing every time someone asked why. He did feel worse than yesterday. Finally, Will hopped to psychology. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed his eyes upon Hannibal. The class was easy to say and Dr. Lecter gave little homework and Will buzzed through it fast. He texted Hannibal during class. Then miss. Bloom walked into the classroom.   
"Hannibal what are you doing you are supposed to be teaching a class not texting." She spoke in a harsh tone.   
"My name is Dr. Lecter" Agitated he looked her right in the eyes he did this little lip curl that Will thought was adorable. Even though he was trying to be threatening "Class is doing their homework so they don't have any"  
"Who is more important than tending to your class?" She sparked with jealousy.   
"That's none of your business." Dr. Lecter said bluntly. At the corner of his eye, he saw Will try to shrink in his desk. "What do you want" he said in a harsh tone.   
"The staff wants to go to the opera on Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to go." She asked tensely. "And if you went you have to have a date"   
"No, I am already going to another party." Hannibal said in a less harsh tone. "But thank you for the invite."   
Hannibal texted Will behind his back   
•  
I wish I could tell her :(  
•  
Hannibal looks at his phone.   
•  
Sooner or later Your going to have to tell her you're gay. She's not getting the hint. And I am not a fan of people hitting on my man.   
•  
Her face will be priceless. When I do it will be peace on earth once again. And I will soon make love to my dearest love, William. It's unfair she walks in her and thinks that she can openly flirt with me :P and in front of my class to!   
•  
Will laughed a little more than planned. Shrinking further into his desk.   
"Will graham and who are you texting? You know that you aren't allowed to text in class." She glaired at Hannibal.   
"My boyfriend" he shrugged and blushed.   
"Will" he hated to have to call him that "I let you be on your phone to research not text your boyfriend" Hannibal said softly interrupting Mrs. Bloom from speaking "I am going to have to confiscate it, your father will have to come get it" he motioned with his hand.   
Will got up and gave him the phone trying not to limp. And walked back to his desk sitting down. Starring at the desk. The bell rang and all of the students left the class room instead of Will.    
Hannibal looked over at miss bloom and pointed to the door, "out"   
She huffed and left the class room. Slamming the door on her way out. Hannibal started laughing.   
"William" he said   
Will looked up at him. Hannibal tossed him his phone. And he caught it.  
Will smiled "Thank you"  
"You're welcome, don't do it again" Hannibal looked down at his papers and got back to work. He looked up at Will "Please don't ever make me call you Will again."  
"I won't ever make you call me that" Will nodded. "You are the only one who can call me William"   
Hannibal smiled "I know you are still sore, you aren't very good at hiding."  
"Darn" Will sighed "I have been telling people I fell."  
"That's a good cover up" Hannibal laughed   
"I thought so, I will get my suit out of your trunk today-"  
Hannibal interrupted him "your suit is in the pantry in here, it needed to be hung up and I felt better knowing it was in here." He pointed toward the pantry.   
"Oh thank you" Will said in surprise.   
Hannibal nodded "I will meet you here at six?"  
"Yes six" Will smiled "I best be heading off to lunch, Beverly is going to worry."  
"Ok, I love you" he whispered.   
"I love you too" he whispered back.   
Will shut the door behind himself and walked to the cafeteria.   
"He has a very interesting first name" Beverly said setting down her tray on the table.   
Will sat in front of her "I guess" he soon picked up his phone and texts Hannibal.   
"The sexual tension between those two are humorous" she added   
Will choked "what?"  
"Did you not see how he was acting towards her?"   
"Yea it was resentment" Will looked up from his phone at Beverly. "He doesn't like her, she's so obsessive over him."  
"Maybe" she started to eat.   
Hannibal walks into the lunch room and got in line. Will saw him and watched him sighing. Questioning why he was in here. It's not like him. He counted till the first female teacher came to talk to him. He was so polite Will thought in his head. Then there was more. Will watched, Hannibal was starting to look frustrated. He grabbed the drink he paid for. And walked towards the door when he was stopped by miss bloom. Will's eyebrows rose. Beverly looked at Will and turned around. They were practically cornering him. Will felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't want to see Hannibal in that position. And it wasn't jealousy that drove him but protection. He watched Hannibal's posture change from polite to a more agitated stance. Then all of a sudden he stormed out of the lunch room. Will didn't know where he went. But then he came back in like he forgot something. He grabbed his drink then the swarm came back.   
Do they ever get a break? Will thought.   
Will watched Hannibal put his hand up silencing them. He looked up and saw Will watching him. He smiled softly and quietly.   
But then they started talking again   
"For the love of God!" he said with irritation towards the situation and the whole lunchroom was silent. " I am gay!"  
"What?" One of them said   
"Yes gay,  I like men and not women, please leave me alone." He said in a softer tone.   
They were shocked and mumbled away he gave one last look to Will and left the room. Then the chatter went back up to its top volume.   
"wow that was shocking " Beverly turned back around. "I would never have guessed that whoever will steal his heart lucky him"  
"Yeah" Will replied smiling, he was lucky indeed. He felt his phone vibrate he looked at it.   
•  
Peace and quiet in my room! #finally #soohappy #truthisout #brokeopenthecloset #blessed  
•  
Will laughed and shook his head putting the phone away.   
"You got your phone back?" Beverly looked up at Will.   
"Um yeah, Dr. Lecter gave it back to me after class"  
"You two are getting awfully close"  
"Yes he's my mentor" Will shrugged   
Beverly noded still suspicious   
"Hey, Bev?" Will asked kind of quietly.   
"Yes" her attention went to Will   
"Can you trim my hair for me after school tomorrow?"  
Her eyes lit up in excitement "yes I can"  
"Thank you so much! I have a date to the opera on Friday and I need to look nice." Will smiled.   
"No problem how do you want me to cut it?"   
Will showed her a picture "this one"   
"Ahh" she looked at it then looked at him "I can do it, that is easy."  
Will smiled "thank you again"  
"No problem" she smiled.   
The lunch bell rang and they went to class. The rest of the day went smoothly. With no homework, of course. When school ended Will went to Hannibal's room to pick up his suit.  
"Hey, you" Will said and shut the door behind himself.   
Hannibal looked up from his desk "hey you"  
"Which cabinets has my suit" he asked looking around.   
"The one to the right" Hannibal finished with some paper work. And looked at him and got up walking to him. And wrapped his arms around his waist.   
"I missed you" he grumbled next to Will's ear   
"I missed you too" Will spoke quietly. Enjoying the contact.   
Hannibal hummed in a deep voice rubbing his chin and mouth on Will's shoulder. Will closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the cabinet with moaning.   
"Shh doesn't be loud someone will hear" Hannibal hissed with a tease. Lightly biting Will's ear then his shoulder.   
Will leaned back into Hannibal. He reached up and touched Hannibal's face looking in his eyes. He softly stroked his face with the back of his hand. Then with his index finger, he traced Hannibal's lips.   
"It is taking all the power of the world not to take you right here right now" Hannibal whispered rubbing his lips on Will's finger. Will closed his eyes to the sensation. Hannibal opened his mouth and softly brought his lips around the tip of his finger. Will gasped. Hannibal smiled and continued Engulfing the finger. Hannibal sucked his finger and Will practically collapsed. Hannibal opened his eyes to see Wills very visible bulge. He let Will's finger free. Will grabbed Hannibal's pants and led him to his desk.   
Will sat on the desk and smiled at Hannibal. He undid his pants and wills cock was free. Hannibal looked at him and bit his lip. He was so aroused at the sight. Will grabbed Hannibal's hair and forced him to his knees. Hannibal looked up at him with a dark smile. And started to stroke him. Will tried to keep his mouth shut. Hannibal stopped and grabbed wills hips. Hannibal kisses the tip then engulfed him. Will covered his mouth. Will focused on Hannibal's movements. He knew what he was doing, Hannibal knows Will very well.   
"Soon" Will mumbled. This was all he could say he was in the moment.   
Hannibal kept going. Soon Will released himself inside of Hannibal. Who swallowed every bit of his love. Hannibal got up and fixed Wills pants for him as he kissed him. Not breaking the contact Hannibal lifted him off of his desk and pressed himself against him. Hannibals class room door opened.   
"Dr. Lecter I-" Beverly stopped. Unsure of what is going on.   
Hannibal pushed Will over to his backpack and he pretended to Fiddle with papers on his desk. He whipped his face  
"Yes" he said calmly. Fixing his hair.   
Will sat at the desk. Looking through his backpack.   
She closed the door behind herself and walked out further she stopped. There was silence. Beverly looked at Hannibal then Will then back at Will.   
She crossed her arms her eyebrows raised in shock.   
Will looked at Hannibal horrified. And Hannibal looked freakishly calm. Terrified in the inside.   
"Ok" she nodded "I can see it"  
Hannibal and Will look at each other then back at Beverly.   
"What?" The both said   
"Cute" she added. "I have been researching for a while and Will you should really Turn off your phone when you set it down and maybe change your wallpaper when you are at school."  
Will looked down when he felt Hannibal's gaze on him.   
"Let's have a seat" he gestured toward the empty desks.   
Hannibal and Will sat next to each other and Beverly sat in front of them.   
"Don't worry I won't tell" she spoke. "When did it happen?"  
"During Christmas break, I fell and got a concussion and my father was away for a month having no other family Hannibal took me in" Will spoke quietly. "We only got to previously know each other because he brought me lunch."  
Beverly nodded "so what happened to your face?"  
Hannibal coughed "his father caught us"  
Beverly nodded. "So I am guessing you skipped the assembly to be with him right?"  
"Yes" Will nodded agreeing.   
"And he's your date to the opera?"  
"Yes, my boyfriend" he looked proudly at Hannibal and grasped his hand.   
"You guys are truly adorable" Beverly smiled. "I do hope you guys don't get caught we aren't even halfway through school yet."  
They both frowned.   
"Beverly I must tell you something, you are one of my most favorite student I have ever taught and I must tell you I am quitting at semester."  
Beverly frowned "that's horrible"  
"I know I am sorry, but I want to get my practice started now. you can sure job shadow me if you would like? Anytime" he smiled.   
"I would like that very much." She smiles "are you going to take Will to prom?"  
"Uh... I don't know" Hannibal looked at Will. "I would love to but I didn't know if I can." Then he looked at Beverly and frowned.   
"I will make sure it is a masked party or something. So you can cover your face so no one can see you" she offered.   
"I don't know if it would work."  
"Is there any faculty that don't know you"  
Hannibal pondered " I don't know "  
Beverly sighed. "I am sure it wouldn't be a problem. How old are you? Just for the sake of knowledge"  
"Thirty" Hannibal grumbled.   
"Quit now" Beverly said "you can claim sexual harassment"  
"Then ask what the policy is against asking an eighteen-year-old to prom" Will added   
"That's a good idea but tell them that an eighteen-year-old asked you to prom. And you want to be nice and say yes but you don't know what the policy is on that. Then add you aren't working there anymore." Beverly said Will nods and they high five.   
"I do like the second one it sounds innocent and kind" Hannibal thought about it "I can make a very convincing case."   
"Let's do It operation get Will and his date to prom" she says with enthusiasm  "I should probably go, do you need a ride home?"   
"No thank you I can walk" he smiled "but I should go to my father is going to be home soon." he looked up at Hannibal.   
"Ok" he nodded "see you both tomorrow."   
Will pecked Hannibal's lips. "Ok love you"  
"Love you too" Hannibal smiled.   
Beverly smiled " I will meet you outside." She spoke to Will. Will was curious of what she meant but he listens to her.   
"You hurt him I will end you" she said in a serous tone.   
"Ok" Hannibal nodded.   
"See you at class tomorrow" she waved exiting the room.   
~  
Will texted Hannibal   
•  
That went well yesterday.   
Yes, it did I was very scared if that wasn't Beverly.   
Yeah, I would have died literally.   
Oh my gosh that would have been horrible. I would miss you terribly.   
I am glad, haha. What's your plan for today?  
I won't be in for class. I have sent an email to the principal. And I am going to have to talk to him tomorrow.   
In honesty, I thought miss bloom was the principal haha  
I can see how you could think that. You know you left me unsatisfied yesterday William.   
I know ;) I must be punished. I have to get to class, talk to you later?   
Sure :) I love you   
I love you too


	11. Chapter 11

Will was no longer limping like a dog. But the bruises and bite marks stayed longer. But they are darker now. Will made sure that his shirts came up to his neck. It would be embarrassing if someone says something. Will was so excited for tonight. He has never been to the opera before so this was going to be an interesting experience. As Hannibal said earlier he was not there for class and they couldn't find a replacement yet. For now, unfortunately, it's Miss. Bloom that's teaching the class. She has no idea of what's going on and how to teach it. There weren't many kids in the class anyway. Will refused to text during class in case she takes his phone and decided to be snoopy. He really hoped Hannibal would walk in and make everything better but he knows better than to think that. The class was over and he practically ran out the door so did the other students. She was that bad.   
School ended fast and Will let up with Beverly next to her car.   
"Ready?" She smiled.   
"Ready" they got into the car and left to Will's house.   
They got out of the car and carried her supplies inside. Will helped her set up. When they were finished. She urged for Will to take a shower so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Will came out in raggedy jeans and a loose t-shirt. He didn't want to get his new suit dirty.   
"Ready?" Beverly smiled. Grabbing the instruments she Will be using.  
Will took a deep breath and smiled "Ready"   
"Ok" Beverly noded and got to work. Pieces of dark brown hair fall to the ground as she trimmed his hair. Fast and actuate. When she finished trimming and blow-dried his hair. She was done sooner than Will thought. Beverly proudly handed Will the mirror.   
Will smiled in delight. "Oh my gosh this looks amazing!"  
"Thank you" She smiled. She looked at her phone. "Oh my gosh you have to go get ready. I have to go get ready." She quickly gathered her things. Will helped her out. Will bend down to put the box in her car.   
"What's that on your shoulder?" She said with curiosity.   
"Uhh" Will said nervously "it's nothing. You should probably get going you are going to be late" he said rushing her.   
She nodded and waved backing out of the driveway. Will waved back then rushed inside. He shaved his face then lastly he put on his aftershave. He ran into his room and took off his clothes fast he finally opened the suit cover to see a beautiful medium dark grey suit. With a magenta tie. Will put it on. He looked dashing in it. Will loved it smiling brightly at the mirror. Will put on his socks then dress shoes. As soon as he started to walk to the door to wait for Hannibal the door knocked. He opened it confused but his face relaxed to see Hannibal with a rose in his hand. He smiled brightly. Hannibal looked amazing this was a newer, fancier suit.   
"Wow" he checked out Will and his suit. "You look amazing."   
"You do too." Will said blushing.   
Hannibal smiled and held his arm out. Then he opened the car door for Will like a gentleman.   
Hannibal drove to the opera. He parked the Bently and locked his arm with Wills. Smiling they walked to the entrance.   
"Tickets please" a man said at the main door.   
Hannibal reached into his coat and grabbed two tickets and handed it to the man.   
"Thank you have a great night" he smiled.   
They proceeded through the entry way. It was beautiful, this was truly a formal event everyone was dressed so nicely.   
"Dr. Lecter" a man walked over to greet him. They shook hands.   
"Ahh Dr. Chilton, how are you" Hannibal smiled.   
"I am very good." He said looking at Will and smiled "who is this?"  
"My apologies this is Will, Will Graham." He gestured. "And Will this is Dr. Chilton we went to school together."   
Will smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you"  
"Likewise" he smiled. He then turned to Hannibal "I figured I would see you with a date you were always the womanizer."  
"I do, I just introduced him to you" Hannibal sighed lightly "but I don't think you do"   
Chilton frowned "she's talking with her friends" he checked out Will.   
Hannibal rose his brow "sure whatever you say"  
"Heard you quit your job?" He ignored the last comment.   
"Yes I have, I wanted to start my practice. Teaching was such a drag" Hannibal admitted.   
"I told you so, you could have had one by now but you wanted to become a teacher" he folded his arms "but I have applied for the position."  
"Oh, really you did" Hannibal nodded. "I thought teaching wasn't your thing?"   
Chilton shrugged "Well no but people change their minds all the time"   
Hannibal nodded "well I give you the best of luck"   
"Thank you, I do appreciate it"   
Will turned his head and smirked at the side of his mouth understanding what Hannibal meant.   
"Will!" Beverly greeted him "you looked amazing!"  
"Thank you" he smiled "you look great too!"  
Hannibal smiled "Hello Beverly "  
"Hello, Dr. Lecter" she smiled.   
Hannibal looked over at Chilton to start a conversation but saw that he left. Hannibal shrugged and looked back to Beverly and Will.   
"How have you been?" He smiled.   
"Very well, you?"  
"Great" Hannibal smiled and pulled Will closer.   
"You guys better look out there is a rumor that that whole staff is here." Beverly said in a whisper like tone.   
"Yes I know, have you seen any?"  
"A couple and that man is miss blooms date"   
"Oh really?" Hannibal said "he was always that kind of guy, he slept his way to the top. It was like that all the time, always having girls over." Hannibal rattled on   
"They went to school together." Will told a confused Beverly.   
"The show is starting" Hannibal said excitedly "do you want to sit with us or are you with another party?"   
"I am with my parents." She sighed "but thank you for the offer"   
he looked up at Hannibal then patted Will's shoulder and left.   
"You ready my love?"   
"Always" he smiled.   
They walked down to the auditorium and Hannibal showed Will the best seats. And explained why. The show finally began with the opening act. It was beautiful and artistic. The men and women who sang and danced were truly talented. Will looked over at Hannibal and smiled. Hannibal was so into what has going on that he didn't feel Will grab his hand. He soon squeezed Will's hand. And smiled not peeling his eyes from the show. Intermission was announced. Hannibal and Will got up. And walked to the   
"I got you some wine or champagne I can't tell" Will laughed.   
"Oh thank you" he smiled and kissed Will. "You shouldn't be touching the alcoholic drinks, especially in public.   
"I know" Will frowned a little then smiled "I didn't think you would kiss me in public."  
Hannibal turned his head and looked at him " William" he set his drink down and grabbed him. "Of course I Will, I love you with all my heart. I am not ashamed to be with you."  
Will turned red and smiled and kissed him hard and long. There were lots of people that stared but they didn't care. Hannibal pulled away and hugged him.   
"I heard there was dancing in the other room" Hannibal looked around "would you like to dance?"  
"That would be delightful" he smiled. And locked his arm with Hannibal's. "But I must let you know now that I can't dance"   
"You will be fine I can teach you." He led Will to the other room. It was a smaller room with soft dancing music. Hannibal spun Will and put his hands in the correct positions. "See this isn't too bad" he said softly into Will's ear.   
"Being this close to you is never bad" Will whispered too. And nuzzles into Hannibal's neck. Hannibal rested his head on Wills. Someone bumped into Hannibal making him jerk up.   
"Sorry Dr. Lecter I didn't mean to bump you" Chilton said, Miss. Bloom looked up at Hannibal and glared.   
"Nice to see you here miss bloom" Hannibal smiled trying to be kind.   
"Yes, you too" she snarled glaring at the young mans back. Hannibal was holding on to.   
Hannibal could feel Will's pulse, he swallowed thickly.   
"This is your replacement" she said coldly.   
"I know he told me" Hannibal smiled still swaying to the music "I will get my stuff Monday."  
"Alana, Dr. Lecter and I were friends in college" he said proudly putting his arm on his shoulder.   
"That's nice" she tried to smile. But her attention was on who this man was. "Who is this man you refuse to introduce us to?"  
"I met him already today, what a swell guy" Chilton smiled trying to sound important.   
Hannibal whispered in Will's ear and Will replied back. Before they could react the show was starting and they should get their seats again.   
"It was nice to meet you guys again" Hannibal smiled his arm around Wills back they walked out of there fast. They sat in their designated seats. Will sat down with a sigh.   
"That was awful" Will frowned.   
Hannibal grabbed his hand "it was, I hated to put you in a position like that. You should have seen how mad she was. I thought she was going to rip you apart"   
Will smiled   
The show had begun with the curtains drawing back. It was just as brilliant as the last full of art and beauty. The voices were amazing. It was a very romantic. Will watched Hannibal. He knew when there was an intense part when Hannibal would squeeze his hand. When it was over everybody clapped. Hannibal stood up and clapped then Will then everybody else. The performers smiled wide and bowed a few more times. The announcer announced that there will be a party afterward and they want everybody to come. They clapped harder. Then everybody started to leave the room to go to the party.   
"Do you want to go to the party?" Hannibal whispered in Will's ear.   
"I would love to"   
Hannibal smiled and kissed him. They got to the room and danced. Will just followed Hannibal's lead. The songs were different. Fast and slow.   
They finally got a slow song and Hannibal got close to Will. And he kissed him slow and smooth. They didn't pull apart they were in the moment of perfection.   
"This is bliss" Will muttered against Hannibal's lips.   
"Bliss is when I have you under me" Hannibal growled. "This is nothing compared to that" his eye locked on Wills.   
Will brought his hips closer to Hannibal's. Hannibal was anticipating for Will to rub on him but instead, Will whispered. "I am going to get us drinks"   
"Hmm yes that would be lovely." Hannibal smiled watching Will leave.   
Hannibal stood around and talked to people. He was concerned about Will so he walked over to the drinks. As soon as he did Will tapped on his shoulder. "Wine for you, a Coke for me" he smiled.   
"How did you even get alcohol?" Hannibal smiled. Taking a sip  
"Fake ID" he smiled.   
"Oh Will that's bad"  
He laughed "I am bad" smacked Hannibal's ass and walked to the seats. Hannibal followed behind smiling.   
"It's really good, do you want to try?" Hannibal asked. Twirling the drink it in his glass.   
Will looked at him then the glass "Umm I don't know"  
"I won't tell he whispered." He leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs.   
"Ok" Will was still unsure.   
Hannibal smiled and handed it to him. Will took a sip and he looked like he was going to die.   
"That is horrendous" Will said "why does it have to taste like that" Will shook his head and gave it back to Hannibal. And chugged his coke. Hannibal laughed at him.   
"You know, it's a very good wine and this is the expensive stuff. I mean I could buy any type of wine I remember drinking this brand in France." Hannibal took another sip   
Will looked at him he looked amazing tonight like he does every night. And those eyes of his are something magical.  
"I have never seen eyes a beautiful as yours" Will muttered.   
Hannibal turned his head and blushed.   
"I never knew you could blush, it's cute" Will's grin grew.   
Hannibal was as red as a cherry. He grabbed his head and kissed him. Full of emotion and love they didn't care who was around. It quickly turned into a make out session. Will got closer to Hannibal. They opened their eyes and started to laugh. Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder.   
Chilton hit his cane against Hannibal's chair. "You two need to get a room" he teased.   
"I do not know what you mean I am simply asking this very handsome man dance." He extends his hand to Will and his other hand is buttoning his jacket.   
"You have always been the worst at lying" Chilton murmured. Miss. Bloom stopped next to Chilton.   
"I am when I try" he laughed. "William? Do you want to dance?"  
"I would love to" he held Hannibal's hand and got up. He pecked his lips and wrapped his arm around Hannibal's back.   
"Will?" Miss. Bloom said uncertain.   
Will froze and looked up at Hannibal and they pulled their hands back. Then turned to Miss. Bloom. "Yes?"  
"I didn't know you were here?" She looked at both of them. "Have you been here all night?"  
"Yes I have" he swallowed thickly   
"You two know each other?" Chilton said chiming in.   
"Not now" Hannibal said to him. But Chilton ignored him.   
Miss. Bloom looked at Hannibal then back to Will "Yes, he's one of my students"  
Chilton pursed his lips figuring out what he got involved in. He wanted to cause mischief so he said. "Isn't that the one you work at?" He rested his hand on Hannibal's shoulder.   
Hannibal moved over "past tensed, I used to work there, I don't now"   
"How long have you two been an item?" Miss. Bloom folded her arms and tapped her.   
"Today" Hannibal lied.   
She squinted at Hannibal. "I don't know what to say, I thought you would be better than this"  
"You have nothing to say, I would like to get back to my date. Thank you very much" Hannibal turned taking Will's hand they go on the opposite side of the crowd and dance so they don't have to see them. Hannibal had no idea how many people heard them.   
"Hannibal?" Will said to Hannibal who is deep in thought. "Hannibal" he rose his voice a little.   
He hummed looking at Will "what's wrong."   
"The secret must be out now I guess"  
"Yeah, it went ok"   
"Indeed, I have no idea of how school is going to be for you" he spun Will   
"I am sure I will be fine"  
"I know you will, do you want to get out of here? I know of something better we can do" he grabbed Will's butt bringing him closer to him then he winked at him.   
Will nodded "yes please"  
"Alright"   
They walked out of the performance hall and outside. It was chilly with a breeze. Then suddenly it started to rain.   
Hannibal "are we going sing in the rain?"  
Will laughed "I can't sing, the rain might go away."   
"Oh Will" he brought him closer "don't think so negatively"   
"I am not, I was being rational" Will backed him up against the car.   
"You rational?" Hannibal cocked his eyebrow. And opened the car door.   
"I am, I am more than you" he said daringly   
Hannibal laughed "watch your words William, or I won't let you cum tonight"   
Will rose his eyebrows and lied down on seats. Hannibal gazed upon Will he noticed he has already bulged and he smirked. Will leaned forward and grabbed Hannibal's tie and pulled him forward. Hannibal threw their jackets on the back seat. And closed the door behind them. They loose their ties Will took his off and threw it up front along with his shirt. Hannibal went to take off his shirt and tie.   
"No keep it on" Will grabbed his hands   
Hannibal nodded "fine" this time Will was in control. It was nice.   
Hannibal pushed his pants down to his ankles. His underwear was pulled down mid thigh. He pushed Hannibal onto the seat and straddled his lap. Will kissed him undoing his own pants. And freed one leg not bothering with the other. Hannibals hair was now messy and Will stopped and admired his work. He pulled on Hannibal's tie to bring him forward onto wills lips. This tie tugging thing turned Hannibal on. Will smiled playing with the tie. He lowered himself onto Hannibal. The windows of the car are fogged over. Hannibal threw his head back and moaned. Will started to move and Hannibal grabbed Will's hips. The car filled with moans and grunts from both of them. Hannibal grabbed Will and stroked him the same pace. Will pulled on Hannibal's tie and slopilly kiss him. Hannibal kissed Will's neck then bit down on his mark. Will whimpered and kept going. Hannibal grunted and cummed inside Will. Hannibal was still stroking Will until he orgasmed and ejaculated all over Hannibal's shirt. Soiling it. They sat there and breathed enjoying the moment. Will got up and flopped onto the other side of the seat. And put on his shirt and pants. Hannibal took off his shirt and threw it upfront. Will crawled to Hannibal and lied next to him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his cheek  
"You are amazing" Hannibal grumbled in a deep voice.   
"Thank you" Will smiled. Moments passed, the two men snuggled enjoying each other's company.  
"I have to use the restroom"   
"Ok" Hannibal let go of Will as he started to get dressed "I will be back in a sec"   
Hannibal nodded and watched Will get out of the car. And walk inside.   
Hannibal opened the door and sat upright. Out of know where a man in a black outfit pointed a gun at him.   
"Get out of the car!" he demanded   
Hannibal frowned as did as he told him.   
"Give me your money, jewelry, and keys. Now!" He cocked the gun.   
Hannibal sighed he didn't look at the man with emotion. "Listed here you punk, leave before you do something you'll regret"  
The guy held his ground and tried to look threatening.   
Hannibal rolled his eyes "get a job like everyone else in this country."   
He was staring in the eyes of the masked man who is not backing down without a fight. Hannibal's eye goes from the man to Will walking unexpectedly into a mess. Hannibal felt a fire inside him. Will looked up from the ground and stopped. His instincts burned with the need to protect Will. Hannibals eyes went from Will to the man with the gun. He soon caught on what he was doing. And turned around. When he did Hannibal jumped on him. The gun shots fired goes and they are wrestling around throwing punches. Will has never seen Hannibal this violent. There is blood on the ground it is reflecting from the lamp poles. Someone got shot. Will stayed back and watched in shock. Hannibal started to beat the man with the butt of the gun.   
"Hannibal I think he's had enough" Will said "you don't want to kill him."   
Hannibal stopped and looked at Will. And nodded. He got off the man and kicked him a few times then walked to Will. Before he could even walk close to Will he collapsed. He ran to Hannibal and flipped him on his back. The masked man ran away taking nothing he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hannibal open your eyes stay with me" Will said trying to stay calm. There were two gun shot wounds. One was just below the lung and it wasn't straight through. Then through the shoulder, this time the bullet did go straight through. Consider him lucky that it went straight through the muscle. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at Will.   
"Call 911" he managed to say weakly.   
Will nodded, frantically reaching for the phone.  
"Hello yes I am here to report a robbery gone wrong."   
"Yes"  
"By the Performance Hall on Second"  
"Stop asking questions and get your men over here. My boyfriend was shot and he's bleeding pretty bad. I have been putting pressure on it. It's not a clean shot. Please hurry!!!" He hung up the phone and put his other hand on his wound. Will took off his shirt and put it on the wound when the handkerchief didn't work anymore. Hannibal passed out, Will was trying to get him to wake up. Finally, an ambulance arrived. The men walked out of the vehicle and ran towards Hannibal. They put him on the stretcher and buckled him securely. Will got into the ambulance with Hannibal. He watched the EMTs work on the wound. Hannibals has been drifting in and out of conciseness. He grabbed Hannibal's hand and kissed the back of it and pressed it to his face.  
"His name?" One of the men asked.   
"Hannibal Lecter"  
"What happened. There was a robber and when he turned around Hannibal jumped on him and started to beat him."  
"Where is he now?"   
"I don't know he ran off."   
The man nodded "did you get a look at his face?"  
"No" Will frowned. "It was so sudden"   
"I understand, what is your relationship with him?"   
"Boyfriend"   
The man nodded. "What is your name?"  
"Will Graham"  
"Does he have any family we can contact?"   
"I don't know" Will frowned.   
The man nodded again and stopped asking questions.   
They finally got to the hospital. The men rushed to get Hannibal to the ER. Will didn't know what to do he just stood in the waiting room. They prepped Hannibal for surgery right away. Will had no idea what was happening to Hannibal. Right now but he was worried. He paced then sat down then paced for hours in the waiting room. Then a doctor came up to him. "Are you Will Graham?"   
"Yes" he stood up. Shaking to the bone "is he alright?"  
"Yes we were able to take out the bullet and seal up his wounds no problem." The man smiled, reassuring Will that Hannibal is alright.   
"Thank you" he takes a deep breath and releases it. The weight of the world I'd off his shoulders. "May I see him?"   
"I am sorry I can't allow that it's family only right now" the doctor said apologetically.   
Will nodded and looked at the ground.   
"I am sorry, you can meet him anytime tomorrow."   
Will nodded "alright"   
"You should go home it's been a long night" he said patting Will on the back.   
"Ok, thank you for saving him" he made a small smile.   
"If you have any questions my name is Dr. Photoski, here's my card" he handed Will his card. "Have a good rest of your night"   
"Thank you, you too" Will walked out of the hospital.   
He dialed his phone he had no idea where he was.   
"Hello Beverly this is Will, can you please pick me up?"   
"Yes I am alright"   
"I am at the hospital, I will tell you when I see you, not over the phone ok?"  
"Ok, see you soon. Goodbye" Will put his phone in his pocket.   
Moments later Beverly strolled in Will got into the car and they left.   
"What happened?"   
"We almost got robbed in the parking lot, and he saw me. He turned and Hannibal jumped on him. There were gun shots. I had no idea if anyone got hit. They wrestled around for a bit. They really beat each other up. Then Hannibal chased him off. He went to walk to me and collapsed. So I called 911"   
"Oh, Will" she said with sympathy "is he alright?"   
"Yes the surgeon said he was alright" Will said. "I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home."  
"You will be fine"   
"I need to get Hannibal his car" he rubbed his head.   
"Right now just think about sleeping." She said. "You can stay with me, there is a guest bedroom."   
"No, I couldn't possibly do that"   
"Sure you can, you have done it before" she said "my parents always welcome you"  
"Thank you" his eyes are stinging with tears.   
They got to Beverly's house and made Will comfortable. She explained to her parents why he was there. They felt sympathetic and made him feel comfortable.  
The next morning Will woke up exhausted and eager to see Hannibal.   
He was so thankful for Beverly and her parents did all of that for him. Beverly took Will to the hospital after breakfast. He thanked Beverly again and left. He walked up to the main counter. Even though Hannibal was fine he was still nervous.   
"I am here to see Hannibal Lecter"  
"Name please" the receptionist said.   
"Will Graham" he said.   
"Alright, he's room 122 on the left" she pointed.   
Will nodded "thank you"  
"You're welcome" she said.   
Will walk to the directions she gave him. And found room 122. He hesitated before opening the door. He opened the door and walked in. Hannibal was on the hospital bed asleep hooked up to a couple machines. He could see the bandages from the incident. And a sling for his shoulder. Will sat down by him and held his hand. He rested his face on it and kissed it.   
"Please wake up soon" he said.   
Some curtains in the back moved"who are you?" the accent of the man was different. He has a thin stature and light hair. Thin face and tall.   
"I am Will Graham, who are you?" he said confidently


	13. Chapter 13

"I am Robert Lecter, what is your relation to me nephew?" He said looking at him suspiciously.   
"Boyfriend" he turned his head and looked at Robert.  
"I see..." Robert said. "He has been in a coma since the surgery. They just called me and told me what happened. They told me you were there when it happened. I don't really know who you are, but my nephew seems to be very fond of you."  
"I didn't know Hannibal had family?" he said  
"Is that so?" Robert is a tad disappointed in his nephew.   
"He's never said anything" He stood up and walked to Robert. Robert automatically stood up.  
"Hello, my name is Will Graham, pleased to meet you" Will extend his arm and smiled.  
"Pleased to meet you too, my name is Robert, Robert Lecter." He smiled shaking Will's hand.   
Will nodded and sat back down. "Are his parents coming"  
"No" Robert looked at Hannibal "they are dead"  
"Oh... How long ago?"  
"A very long time ago, when he was eight I think" he brought his eyes to Will then back to Hannibal. "They were going on a vacation. His parents and his little sister. Hannibal stayed behind to study for school. Their plane crashed somewhere over the ocean they have never been seen again. He was was in the orphanage when I found him. I adopted him and took him to France and raised him like my own..." He trailed off and looked at Will.   
Will frowned "I am sorry I don't know or I wouldn't have brought it up"  
"It's alright, I have coped long since then" Robert sighed.  
Hannibal twitched his finger. Will sat up straighter and softly grabbed Hannibal hand. Robert was confused and scooted his chair closer and leaned. Hannibal fluttered his eyes and opened them.  
"Welcome back to earth Hannibal" Robert said lightly patting his shoulder.   
"Uncle?" he said weakly. Robert turned to go get a doctor or nurse.  
Hannibal's eyes shifted to Will and squeezed his hand.   
"I missed you my love" Will said softly kissing his hand.  
"I missed you too" his voice sounds like it's going to give out soon.  
"Ah, Hannibal it's nice to see that your awake" the doctor said. "We can discharge you in a couple of hours. But it's going to take a while so we can show you how to clean and change your bandages."  
"I went to medical school I know how to clean bandages, but thank you for offering" Hannibal said  
"Fine, I will get your discharge papers" he looked a little offended. And walked out of the room sitting the door behind himself.  
"You didn't have to say it that way" Robert looked at him.   
"I know how to do it, I don't want to waste his time."  
"You knew how he would act don't play games with me" Robert scorned. He turned to Will "can you stay with him during the weekend? I have to go back to France. You can drive him to his home I am sure you know where that's at"  
"Sir" Will frowned "I don't have a drivers license"  
He scrunched his eyebrows thinking of all the possibilities of why he couldn't drive "how old are you?"  
"Eighteen" Will said  
Robert tightened his jaw. "Seriously? Hannibal! You decided to screw a high school student!! Is it the one you work at? Hmm? Answer me!"   
"It's worked as in past tense I quit and yes" he said  
"Why did you quit?"  
"I am going to start up my practice" his voice was confident.  
Choosing his battles Robert nodded and walked to the door "I will pull up my car when you are ready I will be waiting."   
"Ok thank you" Hannibal said.  
Robert nodded and left. The doctor soon came in and gave him the paperwork. Hannibal signed them all and the doctor left. Hannibal got up and walked to the sink pushing his IV cart with him. His back was open. Will smiled and walked behind him.   
"I was worried you know."  
"I know" Hannibal nodded. Looking at Will through the mirror. "We should hurry my uncle isn't too happy with me right now."   
Robert brought Hannibal new clothes that were hung up in a fancy clothing bag next to where Hannibal was standing. Will nodded and helped Hannibal with what he needed. They left the hospital quickly.  
Will helped him into the passenger seat and then sat behind him. Robert drove Hannibal to his home in silence.   
"had someone retrieve your car and detail it, it's in your garage." Robert spoke in a cold tone.  
Hannibal "thank you, but you didnt have to do that"  
"Trust me, it did" He quickly glanced at Hannibal then back at the road. "I had the clothes burned"  
He turned red with embarrassment, regretting saying more than thank you. He turned his head slightly to look at Will who was sitting lower in the seat, also embarrassed.  
Will helped Hannibal out of the car and into the house. Robert had a key to get in. He walked inside too. Will set Hannibal's stuff down.  
"Hannibal may I speak to you in private" Robert looked down at the floor then back at Hannibal.  
Hannibal walked over to him not knowing what this was about and closed the kitchen door behind himself.   
Robert was talking to him in Lithuanian and some French. Will had no idea what they were saying. Their voices would raise and lower. They must be arguing about something Will thought. Hannibal walked out and Robert said something then Hannibal turned around and spoke again. Robert nodded and that was that.  
"I am going to leave, it was very nice to meet you Will." Robert nodded extending his hand.   
"You too" Will smiled and shook his hand again.  
They watched Robert leave.   
"So what would you like for dinner?" Hannibal said.  
"Oh no you are not cooking, I will be doing something for dinner"   
Hannibal looked disgusted "like what?"  
"Take out" Will smiled   
Hannibal looked like he was about to faint "take out?"  
"Yes!" Will laughed "specifically Chinese." He picked up the phone and dialed   
He curled his lip in disgust. He limped over to the couch and sat down. He is absolutely miserable. first, he got shot, now is has to eat take out.   
"Is it alright if I order for you?" Will asked   
"Sure" he faked smiled  
"Don't worry I won't pick anything bad" Will smiled wide.   
Hannibal's eyes softened looking how excited Will is about ordering take out. "I am not worried, my love."   
Will was talking on the phone, walking in circles in the entry way. Hannibal's cell phone rang. He limped to the kitchen and answered the phone.   
"Hello"   
"Is this Hannibal Lecter?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"This is Dan White from the school board, I wanted to let you know that your application for termination has been denied"  
"what do you mean denied?"  
"well it is close to the end of the school year, you cannot just leave. You still have classes, you are more than welcome to leave when school ends, but not sooner than then. You understand sir? Plus you signed up to chaperone Prom! you cannot back down from that because there was not a high turnout of volunteers"  
Hannibal stood quiet and in shock, he had no words.  
"You still there?"   
Hannibal shook his head "yes I am here, thank you for letting me know the status of my application"  
"no problem we are going to be sad to see you leave"  
"It's time move on from teaching"  
Will walks into the kitchen with bags of food, he looks at Hannibal's blank expression. He sets the bags of food down. Then starts to take it out of the bag watching Hannibal.   
"I understand"  
They exchange goodbyes and Hannibal hangs up the phone looking Will in the eye.   
"What happened?" Will asked handing, Hannibal his food.  
"They are not letting me resign till the end of the year"   
Will shook his head "are you serious! Why? did you tell them?"  
"I decided not to say anything, I can survive a few more months."  
"But what about prom?"  
"Willian, I know that was what you wanted but I think we should have thought realistically about our situation" he studied Wills expression. "I am chaperoning the prom, but I cannot go as your date, I am sorry."  
Will sat in silence eating a few bites, Hannibal watched Will carefully and ate. He had to admit this Chinese take out wasn't so bad, but he has had better.   
"I am not mad because this didn't work out, I am disappointed" Will said between bites "I expected difficulty with us because of our situation."  
Hannibal agrees "I cannot help but feel that I have let you down"  
"Oh please don't feel bad" Will sighed softly "I'll figure out something special for us to do"  
Smiling Hannibal tilts his head "that would be nice"  
Will walks around the counter with the take out container in his hand. He hopped onto the counter and ate more of his food. He wraps his legs around Hannibal and pulls him close. looking into his deep maroon eyes leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. Hannibal leans back. Will draped his legs by Hannibal's side.   
"Your lips taste like Kung Pao Chicken" he says with a soft grin  
Will playfully rolled his eyes. 


	14. Chapter 14

Prom is a few days away, that is the day every high school senior dreams about. Will Graham never thought that he would be looking forward to his own prom. This year has been incredible for Will, he has found someone who he cares about deeply and makes him truly happy. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. After Hannibal left the hospital, he took a couple weeks off to heal from his wounds. They couldn't find a substitute teacher so that meant that Miss. Bloom offered herself to watch the class. She cracked down on Will for texting, she has been putting her frustrations on Will. Will think it's because her boyfriend is supposed to take Hannibal's position and they suspended his application for termination till the end of the year. It seems strange to Will on how that system worked but what's done is done. And Miss. Bloom is taking it out on him. It is because of her that he is barely going to pass with a C. He cannot wait for Hannibal to get back, and He is sure the rest of the class thinks the same. Every Friday he would see Hannibal and tell him about how Miss. Bloom is ruining his class. Hannibal decided to help Will with his homework and got just as frustrated with it as Will.   
"this isn't homework" Hannibal complained flipping through Wills papers "Nor is this a proper study guide"  
Will laughs crawling onto Hannibal's lap being careful because his arm still in the sling. "and none of this will be on the test"  
Hannibal wraps his arm around Will pulling him to his chest. "I'll have to fix so much that she has broken, including grades."  
"So... I get an A?" Will smirked  
"only if you keep doing good on your homework. you have had an "A" since you turned that paper in on psychoanalyzing." Hannibal said playing with Wills shirt.  
"I hated that paper so much"  
Hannibal laughed "you fueled your hatred into a very good paper, one of the best I have ever seen"  
Will playfully hit Hannibal's chest "You’re just saying that because we are dating"  
"I am not, I treat everyone equal, no matter what."  
"that's what makes you a better teacher than Miss. Bloom" Will smirked "I cannot believe she is getting away with destroying your class. Practically failing everyone and being passive aggressive towards me. She does know about us."  
Hannibal furrowed his eyebrows "I have forgotten about that, who knows who she has told, or she hasn't said a word" Hannibal sighed "she's the one who probably got my application suspended. Just to get back at us"  
Will scooted off Hannibal "what are we going to do?"  
Hannibal grabbed his hand. "everything is going to be ok"  
Will could see from the expression on Hannibal's face that everything might not be ok. And he realized that his whole life can be turned upside down just by a couple of words. Will understands his situation is wrong but he couldn't help it. He suddenly felt reality and this isn't a fairy tale anymore and can ruin both of their lives.  
"we need to pretend nothing happened" Will said   
"and deny it" Hannibal looked Will in the eye "it is probably best that we delete our messages and photos just in case. I wish it didn't come to this but we now need to think about if this should get out."  
Will sighed and looked at the ground.  
Hannibal added "you should call Beverly and tell her what is going on when you see her, not over the phone, and ask her to pick you up if she can. It won't be a good idea for you to keep coming over and talking outside of class. At least until all of this is over. That means we can't even look at each other during prom, absolutely no suspicion"  
Will nodded looking sad "as much as I hate that idea, we have to"  
Hannibal agreed "I am going back to school tomorrow. I need to fix the explosive mess called my class."  
Will looked down at his phone. "Bev is on her way"  
Hannibal pursed his lips smirking "it's going to take her a while to get here... "  
Will hummed grinning climbing back onto Hannibal and straddling his lap. "I am going to miss this"  
Hannibal laughed softly wrapping his arm around Will "I am going to miss this as well, this is only temporary"  
He kisses him softly with passion not wanting this moment to end. he runs his hand through Will's thick curly dark hair.  
Hannibal pulled away "William I love you so much, and whatever happens don't you ever forget that"  
Will tilted his head smiled and grabbed Hannibal's free hand. He laced his fingers between his so their rings touched. "I love you, we are forever"  
He let go of Hannibal's hand and grabbed his head pulling him into another kiss. Their minds filled with passion and love. Will started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt.   
The doorbell rang, Hannibal and Will laugh. Hannibal puts his head back and Will placed his head on his chest.   
"It has begun, cannot even get a few last moments alone together" Will muttered.  
"that's what will make next time so sweet" Hannibal kissed Wills forehead. "I should get the door, it's probably Beverly."  
"fine one more kiss" Will said.  
He grinned pulling him close and meeting their lips again.   
"Ok I really got to get up" he said   
They laughed kissing again.  
Will slid off his lap and watched Hannibal get up to go to the door. He fixed his shirt and hair before opening the door.    
"Hello Beverly" Hannibal said opening the door   
"Hello Dr. Lecter, I am glad that you are still alive" Beverly said. "now are you going to come back to class, we all are dying under her domination"  
He gestures for her to come inside, Beverly walks in.  
"Yeah if I would have known she was going to be my substitute I would have suffered through my wounds." he laughs  
Will was still on the couch watching them.  
"I see you were trying to help Will with his homework" Beverly said walking to Will  
Hannibal laughed "Yes, it is absurd, I don't know how anybody can complete this."  
"and we have a test tomorrow" Will reminded Beverly  
"yes, you are right" she sighed.  
"Well then it is a good thing I'll be back tomorrow" Hannibal said  
"What? I thought you resigned?" she said in shock looking at Will who has a sad look on his face  
"I cannot resign till the end of the year" Hannibal said   
"well crap, Miss. Bloom knows and I am pretty sure she is going to ruin you." Beverly said "you know how crazy she is, now imagine it with jealousy"  
"William and I have been discussing our next move, it is going to be zero contact between us from now till this blows over, we cannot give anyone the reason why she would be right" Hannibal said   
Beverly nodded "make sure you take off your rings, she will notice them"  
Will handed Hannibal his ring "give this back to me again when everything is over"  
"Of course" Hannibal said holding the rings to his chest.  
Beverly continued "this sucks for you two, I hope it doesn't get worse"  
"Yeah we don't want it to either" Will said  
"Tomorrow we are going to pretend that nothing happened" Hannibal said   
Will and Beverly agreed   
"Well now that we got this covered, Will we should go. We never know who is watching"   
Will nodded "yeah let me grab my stuff"  
Will ran upstairs  
"Beverly, please take care of him" Hannibal said "he means everything to me"  
"I know, I will always take care of him" Beverly said  
Will got off the last step   
"Ready to go?"   
"yes"  
"goodbye Dr. Lecter" Beverly said  
Will looked over to Hannibal to say goodbye  
"No need to say goodbye, our love isn't ending" Hannibal looked at Will and hugged him. Will always loved hugs from Hannibal, he cherishes it now because he doesn't know when he will have another again. He just melts into Hannibal's muscular frame, and he smells amazing. This moment Will isn't heartbroken or happy he is in the middle. Like he is stuck in limbo and there is nothing he can do but watch to see if his whole world is going to be ripped apart or it will be the happy ending that he deserves.   
He knows that when he leaves Hannibal's house that day. Nothing is going to be like it was before.


	15. Chapter 15

Will stayed at Beverly's house that night, they got ready for school in the morning. Will's stomach felt unsettled as each hour and each minute got closer to when he needs to go back to school. It's different now that everything has changed. Will touched his ring finger where the ring used to be, his fingers tracing and squeezing his finger.   
"everything is going to be ok" Beverly parked in the student parking lot.  
Will looked at her "thank you for letting me stay with you and driving me to school"  
"Anything for my best friend" she smiled and patted his shoulder. "well... let's get today over with"  
"agreed" Will said grabbing his bag getting out of the car.  
-  
Hannibal walked the halls, this time it felt strange, he had to admit to himself that he was a little nervous but of course he wouldn't admit it.  
He opened the door to his classroom. the whole atmosphere felt wrong, everything looked different. The chairs were moved, there were more decorations on the walls, even his desk was decorated in her stuff.  
"Oh Dr. Lecter, I didn't think you were coming in today" Miss. Bloom said leaning against the door her arms crossed like she owned the place.  
"Yes, well I can teach psychology with stitches, it's not shop class." Hannibal said irritated by her presence.   
She frowned "well aren't you sunshine and rainbows today"   
"I was, but now you are here" He said with a tight grin.   
Miss. Bloom walked in and put a note on the door then closed it. "you are not going to talk to me like that"  
He didn't say anything he grabbed a box and put all her stuff on it.  
"one more comment like that, and I am going to send you to jail for a very long time" she said  
Hannibal stood up straighter "I think you need to think twice before you start throwing accusations"  
"Oh Hannibal, you and I both know that they are not accusations, I physically saw it. You and I both know that I have more power in this school and one peep from me and... well... you know the rest"  
He sighed "what do you want"  
"I am glad you asked" she has a malicious smile on her face, Hannibal instantly sensed that something bad is going to happen. "stop seeing him-  
"done, after I found that I cannot leave until school is out we broke up" Hannibal said  
Miss. Bloom looks a little satisfied "I know he is in your class, is that going to be a problem"  
"No, he is a smart guy he understands"  
"Yeah, no he's dropping the class"  
"that's going to count against him, I can't let you do that" Hannibal said leaning slightly forward "that would ruin his perfect record"  
"Don't you think you have done enough?" Miss. Bloom said with her hands on her hips. "you make him drop the class, you stay away. you do not go to school functions that include chaperoning prom, it's not like you were looking forward to that anyway."  
Hannibal leaned on the edge of his desk thinking about his next move. His finger rubbed against his letter opener, his mind drifted and didn't listen to most of what she was saying. Just the smooth metal feeling of the letter opener.   
"-better yet you might as well disappear"  
Hannibal heard that last bit and cocked his head to the side "excuse me?"  
"if you care about Will at all and his school record, you should disappear for good. I have no problem telling the police all about you" She said "I know you have enough money to disappear"  
Hannibal was still silent  
"you know... I can forget this if let's say we got back together again" she said "it's not like there is anyone waiting for us. This is a suitable resolution to the terrible decision you made."  
"and there it is your agenda" Hannibal shook his head and said "I am not getting back together with you"  
"Hannibal, I know that you are Bisexual, not gay, so do not pull that shit on me"  
"Listen I don't know what happened to you, we dated for four years and that was it. I do not understand why you have to act out with jealousy and harass me at work" Hannibal said  
"you broke my heart!" she raised her voice  
he looked at her "Alana, I cannot help that I never loved you"  
that was all he had to say for her face to contort into something evil, he immediately regrets making her angry.  
"you are going to wish you never said that" she said turning around and walking to the door. "if I see you on school grounds after lunch I am calling the police"   
All he could do was say ok, there was no reason to fight her and make her even angrier. he rubbed his face and said.   
"you will not be substituting for my class any longer, I want these kids to pass not fail because you cannot properly do your job." he said   
She rolled her eyes and slammed the door. He took a deep breath to relax and forget the situation. He checked the time, she was talking longer than what he thought. Wills class is going to be next.   
He opened the door to see what she put on the door "psych: do homework in the computer lab" he rolled his eyes.  
"Well, that explains why my other classes didn't show." he thought in his head   
He sat in his chair and grabbed the box of Miss. Blooms stuff and tossed it on the ground.  
His class started to walk through the door he saw Will and Beverly walk through the door and sit down.  
"Hello class"  
everyone says hello  
"Thank you, everyone, for sticking out these few weeks. I understand how difficult they were" Hannibal said smiling. "and thank you for your participation and patience, everyone is getting the same grade they got before I left. and maybe a few extra points for the borderline students."  
Everyone smiled and laughed, many of them sighed in relief that there was no test.   
He looked at Will for a few seconds then looked away.  
"we are going to move on to the next chapter"  
Everyone read from the textbook for the rest of class and if they were done they talked.   
"I hope everyone will have a safe prom tomorrow night" Hannibal said. "and be sure to answer all the multiple choice, fill in the blank and one of the written answers"  
The class packed up and left, Will smiled and nodded as he walked by and Hannibal did the same back. Hannibal sat back in his chair and sighed.  
-  
Prom is just in a couple hours and Beverly and Will are getting ready at her house with Jimmy and Brian. All four of them are going to prom together, although Jimmy and Brian are dating and will be together most of the night. Will and Beverly are going together too, but of course not as a date.   
Will made his hair puffy and curly, he is going to wear a typical suit and a blue tie. Nothing fancy it's just prom and it's not like his date is going to be able to enjoy what he is wearing. Oh well, he cannot wait to see him.   
Will took off his shirt to put on his white collared shirt when Beverly looked at him shocked "Will! Is that a bite mark on next to your neck?" she said in a hushed tone.   
He looked at her confused then laughed looking at it in the mirror. He nodded smirking.   
She shook her head "Never mind, I do not need to know the kinky stuff you two do."  
"ten minutes till we leave" Jimmy says loudly  
Will stands up and put on his jacket, he looked over at Jimmy and Brian who are pinning their flowers on each other. Will felt a tug in his chest that made him suddenly feel so lonely. Beverly grabbed his shoulder.  
"are you ok?" she whispered  
He nodded and headed to the car.   
"come on" Beverly said "let's go! make sure to grab your masks!"  
They all got into the car and drove to the high school. The parking lot was full of cars and people standing around the cars waiting for the school doors to open. They parked by a light pole in the back of the parking lot. Will saw a familiar vehicle and a tall man leaning against it not too far away from them.   
They got out of the car and put their masks on, walks to the other side of the car to talk to Beverly  
"I'll be right back" Will whispered to Beverly, she also followed Will's gaze.  
she laughed "be quick, I am going to take the boys inside"  
he smiled and wink "yeah I'll be real quick"  
She shook her head and walked away.   
He watched Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian walk to the front of the school. Will turn and walked over to the car.  
"Hello-oh" Will said "Sorry Fredrick, I thought you were someone else"  
"who were you looking for? hmm?" Fredrick said clearly drunk "oh yes that's right you are screwing your teacher"  
"Listen I think you need to leave" Will said "this isn't your school, you do not teach"  
"If I did do I get around with you too?" he took a breath and continued "cause that seems to be what you like to do eh?"  
He walked closer to Will and pinned him against a car. Will panicked  
"why are you here anyway?"  
"Alana broke things off with me, I am here to get her back"  
"then why don't you go inside and find her" Will was sweating thinking of a way to escape.  
"Because I am going to take something away from the person who took my Alana away"  
Will fear was rising, shaking about the situation he was going to be in. Fredrick drunkenly runs his hands through Wills hair and pulled on it. Will whimpered as his neck was exposed and Fredrick starts to kiss his neck. Will fought to get him off him and kicking and pushing to get free. the man slapped him and continued to kiss up his neck. Fredrick stopped and looked Will dangerously in the eye, he drunkenly brought up his and put them around Will's neck. Will tried to get out of his grip, his life depends on it now. Will gasped for air, all he can do is fight. Nothings is helping, Will can feel his world go dark. A guy grabbed Fredrick and threw him to the ground.   
"Hannibal?" sniffling gasping for air and touching his neck. He is so relieved that Hannibal was here to save him.  
He stood up and looked at Will and rushed over to him holding his shoulders with his gentle touch. "are you ok? how badly hurt are you?"  
"I am good, I'll just have bruises" he said straitening himself out. "what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to say-" Hannibal got interrupted by Fredrick jumping on Hannibal punching him on the side.   
Fredrick tripped Hannibal, and Hannibal hit his head on a parking curb. He was able to get Fredrick off and traded punches, Hannibal was more accurate with his punches because he wasn’t drunk. Although he was quite surprised that Fredrick was able to make a few of those punches. Hannibal was also frustrated with himself for letting him get contact, but the blood from his forehead is getting in his eye. Fredrick tripped and then ran away.   
"Why is it that I always end up breaking my nose for you" Hannibal laughed wiping his face with a handkerchief and then touching his nose leaning against a car.  
"Because you love me" Will laughed smiling touching the lapels and Hannibal’s jacket  
"Well at least you don’t look as bad as him" Will added.   
Hannibal half smile looking at Will. They stood in silence for a few minutes looking at each other.   
"Do you know what he did that." Hannibal broke the silence.   
"Pretty much said he was going to destroy me for something you did to make Alana brake up with him?" He said summarizing Fredrick's words. "Do you know what he's talking about?"  
"No" Hannibal lied.   
Will hummed, confused thinking about what Fredrick meant.   
"I stopped by to see you before prom, so I am glad I got here on time." Hannibal touched Wills face making sure his injuries are not serious.   
"That was very sweet of you" Will said, relaxed by Hannibal's touch.   
"I have something for you" Hannibal opened his jacket to pull out a thick letter envelope. It was a little wrinkled because of the fight. "Do not open it until you graduate."   
Will looked confused. "Uh yes I promise. Should I be scared?"   
"No" he kissed Wills forehead. "I am giving you your graduation present early. I'll know if you open it early" he cocked his eyebrow teasing him.   
Will laughed and kissed Hannibal. "Thank you"   
"You are welcome" he smiled kissing Will back.   
Hannibal let Will push him against the car, kissing his sharp jawline then his lips. Will craved Hannibal, just as Hannibal craved Will. They roughly kissed. Will pulled away biting Hannibal's lip softly holding it between his teeth. Hannibal groaned.   
Will let go of his lip "I should probably go inside, Bev might get worried."   
Hannibal sighed "probably"   
"Meet me here after the dance and we can partake in an after-prom party, if you know what I mean" he winked.   
Hannibal giggled understanding what Will was saying. "Yes" but Will doesn't know that Hannibal is leaving before prom ends. In fact, after their conversation.   
They kiss for a little longer, Hannibal gave Will a hickey. He smirked at his artwork and said "I love you William"  
"I love you too" Will said softly.   
"You should go, I don't want Beverly to get worried." Hannibal looked into Wills soft blue- green eyes.  
Will agreed cautiously looked around, "yes I should go"  
"Do not let what happened wreck your night. Go have fun, you only have one prom"   
He nodded "see you after"   
"See you after, my love" Hannibal lied again, which hurt him just as bad as leaving. His William will be ok, he is a strong man and has Beverly who will be there for him. Hannibal hopes that he will meet his love again... someday. He isn't running away like a coward, but to protect Will from embarrassment and a ruining his chances of getting into a good college.  
That envelope contained an apology letter for leaving and why he did it. He also gave him both their rings. And paperwork for a bank account that had one million dollars in Will's name to help him through school a nice house and anything his heart desires.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been twenty- two years since prom night. When Hannibal disappeared, he meant it, Will tried to find him. But of course, Will couldn't find him. He got through school without using a dime of Hannibal's money. Will refused to use it because he was so mad at Hannibal for leaving him. He also never went to New York with his father.  Finally finding the courage to leave him. He went straight to school after graduation and worked the entire summer before his first semester. He got through college, FBI Academy, bought a house and is raising stray dogs. To Will, his life is somewhat perfect. His job severely wearied him down mentally, to the point where he'd have nightmares every night and sleep walk. Sometimes Will wonders what Hannibal is doing and how his life would have turned out if he hadn't left in the first place.   
Hannibal spent his years living in Europe and taking care of his uncle’s estate when he passed away. The last twelve years Hannibal spent building his very successful psychiatry practice. He also thought about his William and what he grew up to be and how handsome he'd be. But of course, life goes by and Will didn't cross his mind anymore.   
Just recently a man named Jack Crawford of the FBI contacted him about an agent who may need some psychiatric care. Hannibal agreed to go to Jack's office for a meeting with the agent. He drove down to the building and walked through the halls and to Jack's office. Hannibal noticed a medium height man with dark hair and a man who he assumed was Jack Crawford sitting behind his desk.   
"Hello Agent Crawford" Hannibal greeted him shaking his hand. He noticed the other man stand up to greet him.   
"Dr. Lecter" He responded smiling.   
Hannibal turned his attention to the other man. He felt his heart sink, pretending he didn't know him.  
"This is Will Graham, one of our finest Profilers in the agency" Jack said proudly.   
Will looked like he had seen a ghost. He only looked Hannibal in the eye for a few moments before looking down at the ground. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up.   
"Nice to meet you" Hannibal said extending his arm.   
"You too" Will nodded still looking down his arms crossed. Not shaking his hand.   
Hannibal tilted his head and retreated his hand. Now paying attention to Jack who is eager to start the meeting.   
They all sit down, Jack began to speak "Dr. Lecter I asked you here today to be a part of our team. We need Will to be in the right state of mind to continue our investigation."   
Hannibal looked at Will, he isn't the same person. This new Will looks like he got lost in the rabbit hole and couldn't get out. He felt bad for letting Will turn into this. If he knew this is how he would have turned out... maybe he could have... Hannibal thought of ways he could have done something, anything to keep Will safe. But there was no way he could have predicted this to happen.   
"You have to make sure Will is going to his appointments. It is required to ensure he's stable to continue working." Jack said.   
Hannibal nodded   
"Well that's all I have to say. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us"   
"Absolutely" He handed Will his business card. "Call me when you would like to make an appointment"   
Will grinned tightly looking at him for a brief second before looking down again.   
Hannibal got up, buttoning his jacket with one hand and shook Jacks hand with the other. "I look forward to our cooperation"   
"As do I" Jack said   
Hannibal left Jacks office and went to his own office. The rest of his day is full of appointments, and unfortunately, none of them canceled. He spent those appointments drifting in and out of his own thoughts and properly addressing his client’s issues. He was relieved when his last client was gone so he can have his usual glass of wine and a few hours of study and paperwork before he went home for the night. Every so often he would look at the door thinking Will was going to barge in or at least knock. Just something to be in the room. He looked at Wills file that was stacked on his desk. Unfortunately, it was thick. He was unable to resist and pulled it toward himself. Hannibal skimmed through it. Apparently, Will has seen many psychologists in the past and he fired all of them because he claimed they were not doing their job. There was one in particular that Will made the record of hating the most. He flipped through the paperwork, he read the name "Dr. Alana Bloom" Hannibal's shook his head in disbelief. He shook his head again thinking he may have imagined the words on there. No, they were real, Hannibal couldn't have imagined how awkward that was for him. But it keeps getting awkward because he is now his client.   
Hannibal stopped reading where it talked about his psychological problems, unsure if he was willing to keep going. Now that he is his doctor he must read everything, that's professional and his job. Although as a previous lover he doesn't know if he could read the problems that he may have cause him by leaving him. Will didn't have a rock, nobody to help him stay sane. Or tell him his job is practically killing him. Hannibal sighed, finishing the bottle of wine and read paperwork till he fell asleep at his desk.   
As soon as Hannibal left the building Will walked out of the office and drove home. He sat in his driveway, his heart was beating fast, his mind racing. His emotions overcame him and Will started to sob. He put his glasses on the dash and covered his face with his hands. He cried till he couldn't anymore. He wiped his face with his shirt and tried to control his breathing. He got out of the car and walked to his house. It was a big house, for just one man. Sometimes it felt cramped with all the dogs inside. When Will walked up the steps he could hear his dogs whine and bark they are excited to see him. Will had to admit this was the best part of his day, coming home feeling welcomed and loved by his dogs. This was the only glue holding him together this past year. There were times where he didn't think he could make it, and thought suicide was the way to stop his madness. Then his eyes always go to his dogs. His thoughts of who would take care of them and what would happen to them always prevented Will from going through with it. His dogs saved him, as he saved the dogs.   
He pulled Hannibal's card out of his pocket. Will rubbed his fingers leaf-like shape against the card, it was a tan card with red embossed letters and a fancy design. He looked at how the lettered formed his former lovers name. How his phone number is the same as it was all those years ago. Will was frustrated that he kept the same number. After all the texts he sent, and all the calls he made, actually did go to him. This also angered him, knowing that he was this close for so long. Will picked up his phone and dialed Hannibal's number.   
It went to the answering machine, of course. Will rolled his eyes and said. "Hello Hannibal, this is Will, I'd like to make an appointment for some time tomorrow. Please let me know if you have any time slots open." Will hung up the phone and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Will woke up in a puddle of sweat from his nightmare, he sat up looking at his dogs who were still sleeping. He got up, still a little wobbly from sleeping. Carefully walking around the dogs, he peeled his sheets off the bed and tossed them in a pile with his dirty clothes. Will took a deep breath looking at his bed, every day he must do this.   
He took care of his dogs first, and then took care of his bed. After that, he got ready for his day. Will checked his phone and saw that Hannibal had left a voicemail, he listens to the message. He focused on the way Hannibal said his words and how deep his voice gets. Hannibal said he can get Will in the morning or later afternoon. He finished getting ready and let the dogs out one more time before he left to go to work.   
Will drove to work and was greeted by Jack, they took a trip to a crime scene that was called in when Will got to work. There was a man who was bound and mutilated.   
"You think it's the Chesapeake Ripper?" Jack asked   
Will kept looking through the scene, "no this is someone else, this murder wasn't quite as artsy or elegant enough."  
Will looked at the cuts in the man’s skin. "These slice marks are sloppy and by someone who doesn't understand anatomy. Like the ripper does"   
"Would you say a copycat?" Jack asked watching Will.   
Will thought about it for a second. "Probably not"   
Jack nodded. "As soon as we get an ID on the body and the official cause of death we will start figuring out what happened and narrow down suspects."   
Will agreed he looked at his watch. They drove back to headquarters and Jack went to his office and Will headed to his classroom to give a lecture.   
Will ended his lecture and walks to the lab to see the results. He hasn't yet met his new lab team. They are brand new. The last group got fired and put in prison for manipulating evidence to make the accused guilty. It was a huge scandal. The man who was accused is the killer and was set free because there was no actual evidence that could be trusted. It took years to catch the killer and he got free. This was Will's first case and it emotionally tore him and made him the mess he is today. Until a group of scientists was agreed on. They had to ship their information to the closest lab which took a lot of time. Will was glad when they finally found a group to fill in. He walked into the lab and saw three people in a lab coat focused in their work.   
"Hello everyone, my name is Will Graham I am an FBI profiler. I am here to get the information on the body that was brought in this morning.   
The heads popped up and looked at Will. It is Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian.   
"Holy shit, Will Graham!" Beverly said. "It has been a very long time"   
"Oh my god, Beverly!" Will said "I cannot believe it is you! And Jimmy and Brian! The whole gang is here!"   
"Well how have you been?" Beverly asked.   
"I am alright" he said lying quickly changing the subject. "How have guys been?"   
Beverly responded with good and said better now reuniting with her best friend again. Jimmy and Brian said they were doing great and just bought their first house together as husbands. Will is so happy that everyone's lives have turned out amazing.   
"you wouldn't believe who my new therapist is." Will mentioned leaning against the counter his arms crossed in front of him.   
"Who?" She asked. Jimmy and Brian walk closer to get into the conversation.   
"Hannibal" Will said.   
She gasped, Jimmy and Brian looked confused they still didn't know.   
"Who?" Brian said  
"Well..." Will said looking at Beverly. "You remember that boyfriend I had in high school"  
They nodded.   
"He was actually a teacher, the psychology teacher to be exact"   
They looked shocked   
"no way! How did- I don't believe you" Jimmy said skeptically  
"Jimmy" Brian said "I think he's telling the truth"  
"Why would I lie"   
They agreed.   
"So what happened?" Jimmy said.   
Beverly looked at Will with sad eyes.   
"By the look Beverly face you it must have been bad."  
Will nodded " he disappeared on prom night for twenty-two years. Then just yesterday he was randomly selected as my therapist."  
"Wow" Jimmy and Brian both said shaking their heads.   
"That sounds wilder than our honeymoon in Mexico" Jimmy muttered laughing.   
Brain shivered "do not remind me."  
Jimmy whispered what happened in Mexico to Will. He laughed and gasped.   
Brain shook his head embarrassed.   
"I am so happy you guys work here. This has been the happiest I have felt in a long time" Will said "I actually have an appointment to see him today"  
"Are you really going to go?" Beverly said.   
"I have to or I'll lose my job" Will rolled his eyes.   
She nodded "make sure you tell him off, what he did to you was unacceptable. Don't let him manipulate you to think what happened was ok."   
Will smiled he agreed and left. He is dreading that he has to go to his so called "therapy" appointment with his ex-boyfriend. He drove into Baltimore and found Hannibal's office. He parked and hopped up the steps. Shaking he opened the door and walked in. Will sat in the waiting room, for Hannibal to let him into his office. Bored, Will picked up a magazine and read through it. The door opened and a young woman walked out sobbing. Hannibal peeked to see who was next. He straightened himself out.   
"You can come in now" Hannibal looked at Will, studying him.   
Nervous, Will stood up and pushed up his glasses from looking down.   
"You can have a seat anywhere you would like" Hannibal said.   
Will walked around Hannibal's office, the room had warm colors. And looked like it was designed by an overpriced professional. The whole concept was expensive, the utmost quality of taste Hannibal has. Even his bookcases were set up in a fancy way.   
Will walked to where Hannibal was sitting. He took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves down. Hannibal noticed his soon to be disappearing scars before Will covered them with his shirt.   
"Do you like my office?" Hannibal laughed. Pretending like he didn't see it.   
"It suits you" Will remarked giving it one last look before sitting.   
There was a small awkward silence between the two. Then Will started the conversation.   
"Twenty-two years, twenty-two hears you abandoned me. On fucking prom night" Will said his anger rising. "Did it even concern you what I went through because you left?"  
Hannibal was silent letting Will talk.   
"A small part of me died when prom was over and you were nowhere to be seen. Oh, and I read your letter like you told me." Will said leaning forward. "What piece of shit person leaves an apology note, the rings, and a bank account with money. Did you really think that money was going to make me forgive you?"   
Wills eyes were watering, a tear forms and drops down his face. "I loved you, I loved you so much that my heart would swell every time you looked at me, touched me. Now that I am looking at you, I no longer feel love for you. In fact, I feel like I am going to vomit."   
Hannibal looked hurt, but what did he expect? A happy ending? He genuinely hurt this man and shattered his heart. His heart broke too, but not as bad as Will's.   
"Why aren't you saying anything!" He yelled. Getting up walking around to cool off.   
"I know what I did wasn't the smartest, but at the time I thought I was I was young and in love. I am not asking you to forgive me anytime soon. But you have to understand that there was no choice-"  
"No choice? No fucking choice?" Will yelled "you have got to be kidding me. I thought I would at get some closure from letting you know all the shit you put me through. But no, this didn't help me."   
"What do you want me to do? Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" Hannibal said his voice cracked.   
"I don't know if I can" Will grabbed his jacket.   
"If it means anything to you, at all, I never stopped loving you." Hannibal said walking closer to Will. "I shouldn't have waited this long to see you."   
Will scoffed. "If you weren't randomly assigned as my therapist. How long were you going to take?"   
Hannibal took a deep breath through his nose. "That was a long time ago, and life goes on."   
"I was vulnerable, and you made me feel loved, wanted. You took advantage of that, didn't you? Did you use me as some sick ploy for some fantasy of yours?"   
Hannibal looked angry he walked closer to Will. Out of instinct Will walked backward and bumped into the ladder to the bookcase.   
"If you thought what we had was fake, then you obviously didn't know me. I know that what happened between us was fast. But it was true" Hannibal was only a few inches from Wills face. Wills breathing faster, Hannibal leans in and kisses Will softly. He pulls away, and Will grabs his face and pulls him in kissing him harder. Then he pulls away and pushes him back and punched him square on the cheekbone. Hannibal was surprised by the strength Will has now. He leaned against his desk looking at Will, holding his face where Will punched him.   
Will looked angry and in pain grabbing his fist he yelled "what is wrong with you!"   
Hannibal's eyes tracked up and down Wills body. "I think you are even more handsome now than you were years ago" he said to make Will less angry.   
Will laughed still irritated about the situation. "You have always had a way with words."   
"Well, are you going to come over here?" Hannibal smirking.   
"No" Will said looking at Hannibal. "just because you flatter me then kiss me it doesn't mean I forgive you"   
Hannibal sighed and said "there will be a time when you will, and I will be waiting."   
"Looks like you'll be waiting a long time. Will was quiet for a moment then said "Do I need to find a new therapist?"  
"No, I can be professional. Now that we have talked about our feelings. We can now work on healing you" Hannibal said.   
"Have you already read my file?" Will asked   
"I have" Hannibal said. "Is there something you want to talk about."   
"No" Will shook his head pushing up his glasses again looking at the ground. "I said what I needed to say. Goodbye"   
"Goodbye, Same time next week?" he said    
Will didn't respond he just kept walking.   
Hannibal watched him leave. He was still leaning against his desk. Contemplating his next move, thinking about if he had just made a mistake, out of all the scenarios he played in his head. This one was the least expected, and that fascinated Hannibal. He is curious what will happen at his next appointment with Will. But before he could go into the complex ideas of his Ex-lover, first he needs to ice his face. 


End file.
